Pokemon Edventure 2: Edventure Dungeon (Slight Hiatus)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: Sequel to Pokémon Edventure! After a scam fail, the Cul De Sackers find themselves in a whole new world! Feral Pokémon and maybe a few Slapstick as well as New Cul De Sackers, Teams, and Mechanics, Regional Forms in ONE awesome Adventure to get back home! (Reopened)
1. Prologue: New Life of an Ed

Pokémon Edventure 2: Edventure Dungeon

Prologue

Life in the Peach Creek Cul De Sac have never been better, or gladder for our NEW 14 Member Cul De Sac, counting the people in the last Edventure.

First off, we have our strong dummy Ed! He eats a lot of Buttered Toast and Gravy, but lately, he's been a culinary Junk Food Master with his BEST SELLING "SCAMCAKES" the Panini of Dreams, which consists of two buttered toasts, mashed potatoes based in gravy (from powdered potatoes and gravy mix) and mixed with turkey stuffing (don't ask how he gets it). From his last Edventure, he knows and cooks for his family some special Buttered Toast Curry, and for some reason, always LANDS in the Charizard Ranks.

(A/N: AAAAAND Here we go, our first step into Pokémon Edventure 2!)

Then there's Eddward, or Double D for less confusion. He's a brainiac in a kid's body. You'll NEVER catch his room untidy or without labels. Lately, he has been hanging around with Marie more as they often talk about their lives. Speaking of who, Marie and the rest of the Kankers have been watered dowm recently. Lee plays with Jimmy whenever Sarah is sick or busy, May and Edd normally help each other out when cleaning each other's houses or studying homework together.

And finally, our final Ed boy, who thinks everyone had lost their minds, but even HE knows he changed ever since the formula worked its magic, Eddy McGee. The Scam artist behind the mind of the Arcane Core and plans for Jawbreakers Galore. But now that he's a veteran of Pokémon training, nobody thinks he's trying to go back eversince his Big Brother had captured a Legendary EVIL Pokémon that's now under costody by an Aussie Champion. But he still has his Jawbreakers from the adventure, rumor has it that he burried the Jawbreakers somewhere to hide from the crew except for the Eds, which made him stay low on scams recently.

Which brings us to, Kevin and Nazz, the School Jockey and their cheerleader. Kevin and Nazz had been together, not as a couple, but literal sparring partners. To prevent Nazz to be captured by another evilhead, she must learn to defend herself. Frankly, she's professional, but she refuses to believing it, making it harder for Kevin, at least he can find a better tackle partner, that is, if Nazz gets TOO addicted to her fighting skills.

And from there, we see Jimmy, the little brother of Sarah AND Lee. Can he believe it? Two big sisters! One girly, and the other teaching him how to work up as a woman, or so Jimmy believes he can be like Lee, tough and leading. Jimmy has been practicing Military Style through Rolf and his cadet pal, Jonny 2X4.

And boy, Jonny 2X4, ever since plank was fixed, Jonny can relax and hang from more trees. Plank has never felt better from wood restoration with an adhesive/lubricant made for wood to shine and last longer in water. Jonny takes Plank to places he's never been before, including scuba diving in the pool made by Rolf, which a charging land fee of a Quarter (Lead marketing by Eddy).

Let's see... Jimmy.. OH WAIT! We can't get to Rolf yet.

Who can forget our little bratty princess Sarah? Nobody as well as that can be with her loud voice of a thousand megaphones on alarm! Sarah has been warming up to the Cul De Sac members, THE ORIGINAL ONES ONLY. And lately, she's been enjoying herself through "diet" and plenty of exercises trying to burn the two types of Carbs and Fats Ed feeds the family with his Buttered Toast Curry. And she's been keeping an eye on him to prevent him from cooking up another adventure without her.

Okay, NOW. We can bring up Rolf. He's been opening land for projects like pool and mud spa for his animals and friends. He's been experimenting new ways to bring his home country to him by internet. He's not alone however.

Which brings up to the NEW 2 Cul De Sac Members.

Returning back from his Priest Adventures, Ali stays with his long lost cousin, Rolf, to teach about the new basics of his homeland when warding away negative energy. He's got an internet sensation of fresh ASMR for the Insomniacs and provides live sessions to his friends who really need a good nap. His best customer would be the sleepless Heavy Metal Chick (And I don't mean Rolf's Choker Collared Chicken, which appearantly was a cheap leash) on the Cul De Sac. Someone harder than even by Kevin's Standards.

Alison has been kicking it with the Cul De Sac reluctantly, but even she has to fall for Eddy's scams at least twice a week. Something about fixing her amplifiers, to which surprise, adds affects of an overworking amp, which made Eddy DESERVES her daily $20. "It even sounds better mashed like my Father's guitar and my Mom's shouting! Oh I just love getting grounded!" Eddy has NEVER been freaked out by something like this ever in his life, a scam by breaking amplifiers and getting free money, which BORED him from scamming Alison unless he really needs money. Alison has been trying to out tough Ed, but no matter what happens, she'll never have enough muscle to take down Ed.

Now that we got that out of the way, let's begin our Pokémon Edventure!

Everyone was having a blast playing with each other through the Cul De Sac, some inside, and some outside. Gaming or shooting hoops.

Kevin was playing basketball while the rest watched.

Meanwhile, the Eds were cooking up a scam with Double D's latest work. Lately, Double D has worked on a few tweaks on his machine.

"This is gonna be a hit!" Said Eddy with slight hope. "At this rate, we'll be rich!"

"What are we doing this again for, Eddy?" asked Ed.

"Ed, we're trying to get some money for a new PC!" said Eddy. "I just want to record myself eating all those Jawbreakers for everyone who doesn't have one!"

"I'm probably sure EVERYONE who's been with us had more than enough Jawbreakers." Said Double D.

"I'm still trying to find a way to eat my 2,196 Jawbreakers." Said Eddy. "But they're my precious!" Eddy said with a movie accent of Gollum.

"Ooh, movie reference!" Ed pointed at Eddy.

"Well, are we ready or what?!" asked Eddy impatiently.

"It's ready, Eddy!" Said Double D as he chuckled as it rhymed. "Book reference."

We meet our Cul De Sac friends playing again, this time, Alison is trying to play basketball with Kevin trying to teach her how to make a three pointer.

"You can do this, Allie!" said Kevin noticing what he just said as Alison was trying to learn how to play basketball.

"You can do this Alison!" Nazz cheered.

Alison blushed lowly from the attention her friends were giving her. Jimmy cheering the most and then cowering in fear that Alison would punch him. Just when Alison was about to throw the ball into the air, there was a car horn that made her bounce the ball and it ricocheted everywhere.

"TAKE COVER!" Shouted Jonny as everyone hit the deck from a blazing ball of plastic, it continues to bounce until it broke a window.

Everyone gathered around for the sight to behold, a cardboard truck that says the Mystery Machine.

"Is that a reference to something?" asked Kevin.

(Ost: Mystery Dungeon: Treasure Town)

"No," said Eddy. "Its history's first ever time machine! Caled Eddy's Mystery Machine! Ever want something changed in the past?! For some spare change, we can fix that for you!"

"Good, because Rolf has wanted to change the past of his farm failures!" Said Rolf appearing from the crowd.

"Or that time when I had a bad hair day, that day was embarrassing.." said Nazz shaking her head in disbelief.

"Or how about the time when we almost had that football game?!" Kevin replied.

"I guess we'll never know." Replied Ali.

"Hold it!" Shouted Eddy. "We can all go AFTER we ALL step inside the bus!"

"Eddy, I don't think this bus can handle everyone!" Asked Double D.

"Zip it, Double D! ALL ABOARD!" Said Eddy as everyone steps into the bus while dropping some change into Eddy's Jar. "Fire up the engine Double D!"

"Ai Ai, Captain Eddy!" Said Double D.

"I swear if these dorks got something up their sleeve or takes us through another adventure!" grumbled Kevin.

Double fired up the engine and suddenly, something went wrong and summoned a white black hole!

(Ost: H Help Me: ORAS)

"DOUBLE D! WHAT IS THAT?!" asked Sarah.

"Is that a tore in fabric of space and time created by the bus's engine?!" asked Ed.

"THAT'S... correct..." replied Double D. "And now, everyone... PANIC!"

"We're DOOMED!" said May.

Everyone but a few people screamed as the white black hole swallowed the Cul De Sac Kids whole and stopped eating everything in the Cul De Sac as soon as it swallowed a remote that says "Portal Off"!

Where are our pals at now?! Find out what happens in Pokémon Edventure 2!


	2. Chapter 1: Where the Wild Eds Are

(Chapter 1): Where the Wild Eds Are

(OST: Pokémon League (Night) PKMN Diamond)

Double D woke up from his nap after he passed out. He pats his face after making sure he's alive, when suddenly, he didn't like the way they feel. He looks at his hands which were now small paws!

He rushed to a river and checked on himself. He was a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of his body and cream-colored fur on his underside. His eyes are usually seen closed, and he has a long, thin snout. His arms are short, but his legs are slightly more developed and have a single nail on each foot. On his back are four red circles that look like it can erupt into flames.

"DOUBLE D!" Shouted Ed's voice.

"ED?!" asked Double D. Suddenly, he can see what Ed REALLY was! Ed was a bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with well-developed jaws. He has red eyes with ridges above them, black markings around his eyes, and several sharp teeth. On his chest is a yellow, V-shaped marking that extends to his arms; there is a thin line through the center of the marking. Ed has five fingers and three toes. Down his back is a row of three red spines with a small, red ridge on either side. The tip of his tail has a single red spine as well.

Edd was left speechless. "Ed..."

"Double D?!" Asked Ed, who came by to Ed. "Why are you my first Pokémon?"

"Ed..." Double D shed a few tears. "I think we're far away from home."

"How?" asked Ed, then he turns around to see the time machine torn.

"All my hard work... OH! NEVERMIND THAT! How will we EVER go home?!" shouted Double D in panic.

Ed decided to hug his broken pal and calmed him down. Double D hugged back and cried onto Ed.

"HEY! GET ME DOWN!" shouted someone.

Suddenly, the Pokémon fell from the bushes. He was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of his hind paws and tail. His ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold koban coin embedded in his forehead. His ears are black with brown interiors and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers.

"Hey, one of you sound like Ed and Double D!" Said the Meowth, aka the cat.

"Eddy?!" asked Ed and Edd.

"WHAT?!" Asked Eddy.

"Strange... I'm certain that our elemental properties would stay equally balanced, but unfortunately it's not." Double D studied.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Eddy as the two Eds pointed to the water. Eddy looked into the water, revealing he's a Meowth. "AHH! I'M HIDEOUS! wait a minute? Is that me?! I'M A MEOWTH, BABY! MOOLAH GALORE, HERE I COME!" Eddy was happy but blinded by greed to be noticed of what the situation they were in.

"Eddy, I don't think the money would count if we don't have anything to use it." said Edd.

This snapped Eddy. "WHAT?! No stores?! No Cul De Sac?! NO PEACH CREEK?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

Ed looked at his claw, it was a piece of the heart that he drew since the Edventure. The weirdos, the cool kids, the the Kankers, and themselves. Everyone must be back as one, Ed thought.

Ed rushed inside the forest and proceeded.

"ED! WAIT UP!" Edd and Eddy ran, following Ed.

(Mission 1: Start)

The Eds explored the forest bearing many, many berries, some spare change in Dimes, Pennies, Nickles and Rare Quarters. Sometimes they even bump into a few Pokémon, but because they didn't know how to fight, all they can do is these moves.

Ed's Moves:

(0) Punch (Melee)

Edd's Moves:

(0) Pounce (Melee)

Eddy's Moves:

(0) Kick (Melee)

Each one gained EXP for each Mon defeated.

(Level Up!

Ed LV2

Edd LV2

Eddy LV2)

After quite the long adventure, there he saw the Cul De Sackers, or at least what seems to be them. Some of them even kept some of their clothing that made them noticeable.

One of then had a red cap, another with a brace, and one more with a heart shape tail. Studying things up close, that must be Kevin, Jimmy and Marie as Charmander, Eevee and Pikachu respectively!

"Oh my head..." Said Kevin, he suddenly looked at himself and his team. "W - WHAT THE HECK?! I'M A POKÉMON!"

Marie and Jimmy got up from dizzyness.

Realizing the same situation, the two still remained calm as they hope Double D can explain it, wherever he was.

"GUYS!" shouted Ed.

"Dude, is that you?!" Asked Kevin.

"Kevin!" Double D alerted, "Are you aware of this situation?!" He asked. "We're far from home!"

"Yeah, and we have you to blame!" Kevin frowned. "I can't wait to slam you all! Matter a fact, since I'm a Pokémon, COME HERE!"

(Battle Begin!)

(Ost: Mario and Luigi: Boss Battle: Partners in Time)

(Kevin 50 HP!)

Kevin struck first with a Punch attack to Double D to his snout!

(Double D 30 to 22 HP)

"Everyone! CHARGE!" Eddy ordered.

"Ai ai, Eddy!" Ed gripped his claws and began with a solid punch to Kevin's face. Following up was Eddy's kick to Kevin's stomach!

(Kevin 50 to 32 HP)

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!" shouted Double D.

"YEAH! WHY DON'T YOU COWER LIKE THE CHICKENS YOU ARE?!" Kevin taunted.

"I love chickens!" Ed commented.

"I'm sorry Kevin!" Double D attacked with a full body jump!

(Kevin 32 to 26 HP!)

Something hurt as Kevin exhaled fire out his mouth and spat all over Eddy!

Eddy became badly hurt with it!

(Eddy 30HP to 10HP Danger!)

"Must... fight..." Eddy huffed as he regained composure and kicked Kevin again!

(Kevin 26 HP to 18HP!)

Ed punched Kevin with full strength as Kevin slams into a wall, leaving a body crater in it!

(Kevin 18HP to 8HP!)

Double D screamed as he charged with his full body!

(Double D used Tackle attack!)

(Kevin 8HP to 0HP KO!)

(Victory!)

(Ost: DKC Victory Theme)

(Victory Rewards:

(1) 20 EXP All)

Kevin laid on the ground in pain. "Can't believe it... I got beaten by those dorks..."

Marie and Jimmy helped Kevin up while Double took some Oran Berries and healed everyone as each one took a bite and swallowed the fruit. Soon enough, Kevin felt powerful.

"So what now?" Asked Marie.

"I suggest we find the others before we advance!" Double D proposed.

"Let's set camp here!" Ed told everyone. "The tales of an Oogie Boogie roaming around hunting for people to eat as we sleep. 2 of us should stay up! I volunteer!"

"Very well... Ed..." Eddy shrugged the awkardness away as he yawned and fell asleep on the spot.

The group then slept with Kevin's tail for warmth as Ed stayed up and guarded the place he then decided to build a camp.

He spent the night finding the Vehicle's parts and took everyone inside, sheltering them from any whether and any feral Pokémon outside. Everyone was fast asleep in the van.

"I wonder why does this ship look familiar?" Ed thought. "Hey, wait a minute!"

The car was the old van from the junkard. It wasn't a bus, but at least they kept the water bed. Tomorrow, Ed thought, he'd find some fuel, maybe the vehicle eats buttered toast and is fueled by gravy, wherever he can find it.


	3. Chapter 2: ReunitED

A/N: I know I hadn't done this in the firat few chapters, but shoutout to Pksmashbros for helping me out! This Edventure wouldn't be possible without him!

(Chapter 2): ReunitED

Everyone woke up on the Waterbed inside the "Bus", Ed was asleep and eating some berries as well as he is able to pig out while asleep.

Double D chuckled.

"Hey! Isn't this your guys' secret car?" Kevin asked.

"This is..." Eddy admitted.

"So this Mystery Machine WAS a scam!" Kevin frowned.

"So wait, how did you made the Time Machine, Double D?" Asked Marie.

"It's a complicated process of tearing the fabric of space and time while holding still without a need for speeding through an entire street into a wall." Double D explained, which NOBODY understood.

Ed woke up with the sun shining on his face. "Well, breakfast time!" said Ed. "I wish I got some Buttered Toast Curry! Wait a minute! We got berries!" Ed looked inside the inventory, which was just 3 berries, and all was left was nothing. "Uh oh. I used so much of it trying to feed the Machine!"

"What did you say?!" The crew asked.

"How did you EVEN fixed this van?!" Double D asked.

"I used some of Kevin's fire to put it together!" Ed replied.

"Wait, I can't spit fire when I'm asleep..." Kevin looking at his tail, he blushed and steamed red. "YOU JERK! YOU USED MY TAIL?!"

Jimmy and Marie giggled. Marie finally gets the picture of what the Machine needs.

A few minutes later, the crew used the alligator clips and pinned them on Marie's cheek pouches.

"Ready, Eddy?!" Marie asked.

"Fire it up, Marie!" Eddy ordered.

Marie concentrated her energy on her cheeks as she puffed them trying to charge it up.

But nothing happened...

Everyone was standing there when suddenly, Ed spits cold water onto Marie which made her wet and surprised which made her shock the wires, charging the car!

(Ed learned Water Gun!

Marie learned Thundershock!)

"WHY WOULD YOU SPRAY ME?!" Marie steamed.

"I was just trying to whistle." Ed chuckled nervously.

Eddy turned on the engine and the car started running!

"Good job, you two!" Kevin congratulates the two as the two got in.

(Settings: Lake Road)

As the crew stopped by a Slowbro Stand, they got maps to the Area, which they decided to go look for their Cul De Sac pals. To their surprise, they found May, Lee and Sarah near a Lake! They found Rolf, Jonny, and Nazz near a Meadow, anf finally for Ali and Alison. Much to their surprise, they found them sparring on a Stone Bridge!

(Success!)

(Defeated Enemies

x2 Spearow

x4 Sentret

x3 Pidgey

x5 Geodude

Juicing up EXP...

(Victory Rewards:

(1) 200 EXP Share)

Log:

1) Ed (Totodile) LV3: Punch, Water Gun

2) Edd (Cyndaquil) LV3: Pounce, Tackle

3) Eddy (Meowth) LV3: Kick

4) Jimmy (Eevee) LV2: Kick

5) Sarah (Squirtle) LV2: Slap

6) Nazz (Skitty) LV2: Slap

7) Rolf (Treeko) LV4: Punch, Absorb

8) Kevin (Charmander) LV3: Punch, Flamethrower

9) Jonny 2X4 (Cubone + Rare Bone) LV2: Wack

10) May (Chicorita) LV2: Slap

11) Lee (Torchic) LV2: Kick, Scratch

12) Marie (Pikachu) LV2: Punch, Thundershock

13) Ali (Bulbasaur) LV2: Sweet Scent, Growl

14) Alison (Mudkip) LV5: Headbutt, Water Gun

Everyone were riding along the Mystery Machine on the road. Ali making Sweet Scents so the Van won't smell bad, and Alison singing Heavy Metal Songs to be used as a radio.

After hours of driving into another night, everyone was still silent as they all looked at their right hand/paw. It was a piece of heart from their last Adventure. Once again, the Cul De Sac Kids are in another adventure, an adventure to fight for their lives. The strongest ones were Alison, Kevin and Rolf. The rest would have to go training.

Silence echoes as Alison gave her voice a break, and Ali was too tired to lend a scent from his bulb.

Minutes pass, night came by. Eddy parked the van where it can be hidden from Feral Pokémon.

Everyone sat to the back of the Machine, which was the water bed, and for some reason, as small Pokémon, everyone was able to fit, unlike their human selves.

"So, what now?" asked Lee.

Sarah slammed her hands to the driver seat. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! IM TIRED OF THIS SILENCE! WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG?!"

"Loud mouth Sarah girl is right!" Rolf admits. "Even ROLF can sense negative energy if we keep our feelings to ourselves!"

"Indeed." said Ali. "Why don't you all talk to each other?"

"Well, all I can say is that I nevr felt so close to my friends than ever before in our adventures..." Nazz admits. "The way I can defeat Double D, the suspense. What joy!"

"I learned how to cook Buttered Toast Curry and Scamwhiches." Ed commented. "I miss my Pokémon, because they taught me everything I know about fighting!"

Alison looked uncomfortable as she looks away.

"Anything on your mind, Allie?" Asked Jonny.

"Buzz off, won't you?!" Alison barked.

Jonny shrugged. "Oh well. Guess Alison is bringing negative energy inside."

"Yeah. why doesn't Alison reveal her TRUE feelings?" Jimmy asked.

"Come on, Allie!" Eddy pats Alison. Soon enough the Cul De Sackers then chanted Alison's name.

Alison sighed as she explains herself. "You know, I wasn't always a hard metal chick." Everyone paid attention. "Back in my time as a little kid, I grew up in Willowbrook, Michigan. There, I had a crush on someone. I don't remember his name, but he had the cutest eyes I never ever seen. It's a shame we had to move away, so my heart was, you can say, shattered, but who cares?" The Cul De Sackers looked at each other. "Go on, laugh."

"I'd feel heartbroken too." Jimmy spoke up.

"What a shame..." Kevin told Alison.

"What seems to be the very start of your origins." Ali reffered.

"I'd fall in love with the cutest eyes on a boy." Nazz said, closing her eyes, imagining the eyes on a cute boy. "Hey, how to they look like?"

"Well, one of them's golden while the other looks a sunset on water..." Alison blushed as she remembers them.

"Well, don't let the eyes fool you." Eddy gave advice. "As long as he's loyal, AND a good moneymaker, he's a good boy!"

"I don't care about the money, Eddy..." Alison explained. "It's about the love. Since when do other people marry each other for their wealth?"

Each kid resonates with their aura and vibes that Alison was giving, with each kid imagining their crush.

The night went on as the Cul De Sac Kids fallen asleep on the waterbed.

Outside, two lurkers were spotting the van.

"Yummy yummy souls!" Grunted a minion in their imp voice.

"Yummy yummy children!" Grunted another. "Can't wait!"

Suddenly, the minions used Nightmare spells and casted them on each Cul De Sacker.

Everyone starts having nightmares. Some about their loved ones, others about worrying, and some getting attacked by evil magic! Everyone whimpered, tossed and turned, as if they're troubled.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone woke up and breathed as Eddy turned the Van lights on.

"What was that?!" Ed asked. "Maybe demons are after us!"

"Can't be demons." Alison replied. "We're safe in this world, are we?"

"I sense mischief!" Ali tracked down the culprit with his Energy Sense, he suddenly used Sweet Scent while opening the windows... ...

"YUMMY YUMMY KIDS!" Two Feral Pokémon attacked the Machine!

"DEMONS!" Ed looked outside as two Sableye were scratching the paint of the Machine!

"We need to thing of something! Fast!" Marie ordered.

"Wait, how many are there?!" asked Lee.

Edd looked though the window and the Sableye growled with drooling mouths at Edd, making Edd scream, however, there are only two of them.

"THERE ARE TWO DEMONS!" Double D screamed.

Lee grabbed everyone and even herself as she crumbled everyone to a ball. The ball bounced out the open window and it popped with everyone springing free as they landed into a battle pose!

(Battle Begin!)

(OST: Mario and Luigi Popple Battle Theme!)

The Sableye attacked with Scratch to May and Edd.

(May 30HP to 18HP

Edd 32HP to 20 HP)

The Sableye cackled a few seconds until they realized what is going on!

Kevin, Rolf and Alison fused power to combine a Mini Pledge attack and blast the Sableye back into the Darkness!

(Sableye 20HP to 0HP Super KO!

Sableye 20HP to 0HP Super KO!)

(Victory!)

(Victory Rewards:

(1) 40 EXP All

The kids breathed in and screamed their battle cries to ward off all Feral Pokémon as the kids scared every foe out of here!

"Wow, that was WILD!" Eddy shouted until he yawned. "Now back to sleep..."

Everyone then went inside the Mystery Machine, locked everything, returned to the waterbed and fell asleep, happily safe and sound!

(Tutorial Complete!)


	4. Chapter 3: A Whole New Ed

(Chapter 3): A Whole New Ed (Vs Gengar)

The Mystery Machine drives for a bit more on the road to wherever this road leads to.

"Hey, Eddy." Asked Nazz, "Since when did you learned how to drive?"

"I've always imagined it would be this hard which was now easier in this machine. I didn't even TRY when we brought the van over." Said Eddy.

"Hey wasn't this vehicle made out of cardboard?!" asked Alison.

"It was just a shell." Said Eddy.

"Designed by me!" Ed comme randomly.

Marie was looking uneasy, however, everyone knew what had happened. Sableye with the move Nightmare. Could it be Darkrai is after them again?

"Anything on your mind, Marie?" Asked Jimmy.

"Nothing much." Marie replied. "Just had a nightmare... Like you all did..." She tried keeping a happy grin but was too worried.

"Relax, Marie." Ali told her. "The negative energy has passed, we shouldn't summon it back if we keep believing in the worst."

"You're right." Marie's ears flopped in calmness, but they spring back up as soon as she noticed something. "Hey! This may be crazy, but I think we should turn left."

"Turn left?" asked Eddy. "Okay." Eddy steered the car left into another road.

(OST: Buena's Password: HGSS)

Edd looked to the right of the left road and saw something worth recognizing. A city made for Pokémon of all shapes, sizes and race.

Everyone was happy to see a town to where they can get help. When suddenly, the van gets attacked.

(Select Team:

(1) Ed (Water)

(2) Kevin (Fire)

(3) Rolf (Grass)

(4) Marie (Electric))

The selected 4 jumped out of the Machine and prepared to fight! Outside was a Feral Gengar on top of a hill, or so they thought.

Gengar turned around to find the police after them he jumped down to the four and attacked!

(Battle Begin!)

(Feral Gengar LV8 appeared! 100HP)

(Ost: Shadow Sirens Battle: Paper Mario)

(Your Turn!)

The group closed in on the Gengar, surrounding him in 4 sides!

(Foe Turn!)

Gengar punched Marie on her face.

(Marie 32HP to 22HP)

(Your Turn!)

"ALRIGHT! FULL POWER ATTACK!" Kevin ordered.

Ed sprayed some water on Gengar with great force! (-12HP) Kevin blasts Gengar with flames from his mouth! (-15HP) Rolf placed his palm on Gengar and absorbed some health! (-8HP) And finally, Marie blasts a volt of electricity onto Gengar with a blast from her cheek pouces! (-15HP)

(Gengar 100HP to 50HP!)

(Foe Turn!)

Gengar then used Ominous Wind as a shadowy fog rushed through the minds of the 4 heroes, hurting them!

(Ed 32HP to 20HP

Kevin 36HP to 24HP

Rolf 34HP to 22HP

Marie 22HP to 10HP Danger!)

(Your Turn!)

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Marie screamed! (+SP Attack Up! +Attack Up)

"Uh oh..." Gengar noticed what he has done!

"Thundershock!" Marie zapped Gengar with brute force! (-15HP)

"Flamethrower!" Kevin blasts another stream of fire onto Gengar leaving a burn! (-15HP)

"Here let me get that for you! Water Gun!" Ed blasts water on the burn mark, which hurts badly! (-12HP)

"Have a taste of Rolf's Fury! Life Stealing Touch!" Rolf puts his palm onto Gengar and absorbed health! (-8HP Gengar) (+4HP Rolf)

(Gengar 50HP to 0HP KO!

Rolf 22HP to 26HP)

(Victory!)

(Ost: Game Won: Dr Luigi)

(Imagination Tip: Each Member Dance in their victory. In this instance, Ed waves his arms and raised them up, Kevin does the Disco Dance where he raises his finger from his hip to the air and back, Rolf spins around and Kazochok Danced, and finally, Marie Twirls dance dances while shaking her hips as if she has a skirt or a hula hoop.)

(Victory Rewards:

(1) 100 EXP All

(2) $0.50)

(Level Up:

Ed LV4, Ed learned Scratch

Kevin LV4, Kevin learned Scratch

Marie LV3, Marie learned Growl

Rolf LV5, Rolf learned Pound)

(Battle Over)

(Ost: Treasure Town PKMN Mystery Dungeon EoT)

Gengar fell down in exhaustion. That's when a Magnezone and a few Magnemite appeared and arrested the Gengar.

"BZZT! THANK YOU, CITIZENS! BZZT!" Said the Magnezone as they left with the Gengar to the road.

"Are you all okay?!" Double D asked as he lowers down the window of the Machine.

"Yeah, were fine, no thanks to that Gengar!" Marie frowned as sparks can be seen from her cheeks. "If I EVER get my hands on him!"

"Chill out." Kevin patted the angry Pikachu, calming the girl down. "We gotta get moving."

Everyone got back in the car and drove off onto the road. When they arrived, everyone was surprised by a Town full of Pokémon, which to their surprise, the Pokémon were very amazed by seeing a vehicle.

Eddy parks the car into next to a tree area which was known now as the camping ground. "Alright! Let's go!" Eddy turned off the engine and opened the van doors, letting everyone out.

Everyone set off in teams to explore every inch of the Town and got directions. Each holding at least a Dollar, to their surprise, had a Pokémon's face on it, thought it was a Legendary Pokémon's face. The 1 Dollar Bill held a Mewtwo's face.

The Kankers found a shop which was run by two Kecleon Brothers, one shiny, the other regular.

The Cool Kids found a Dojo to where to train.

The Strange Kids found a Bootcamp to where to train.

The Eds were just standing there looking at everyone who were staring at their vehicle.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT, IT'S OFF LIMITS!" shouted Ed to a curious Weedle.

"Well, Eddy." Said Double D. "I guess we found a society of Pokémon to where they cooperate! Isn't this amazing?!"

"By amazing, you mean, so cool?!" asked Eddy with a joyous face. "I mean we're all Pokémon, but I think THIS-" Eddy pointed to the coin on his head. "Is the sign of a rich Pokémon! It's a shame I don't know how to fire coins..."

"Practice makes perfect, Eddy. Maybe when we learn moves, we get to use that Pay Day attack." Double D concluded.

"HEY! Look! it's the Pokémon who stopped that Gengar!" Shouted a Ledyba. "Let's celebrate them!"

Rolf, Marie, Kevin and Ed were taken from their group and were being carried off into a building that said Elite Prodigies.

The crew followed the crowd as they chased after their members.

What will happen to our friends, who knows? Leave a Review on who should interact slash select your team and who should the Cul De Sackers of Peach Creek should be called.


	5. Imagination Tip 1

Clothes Designs & Victory Dances

(1) Ed

Ed has his signature BIG Green Sweater, but lost the unibrow.

Ed's Victory Dance: Alien Wiggle

Ed wiggles his arms like a spaghetti noodle, kind of like the wave from one arm to the other but shakes both as he raises both of them.

As a Totodile, he flails his arms and flails them with increasing his energy as he begins to raise them.

2) Double D

Edd still has his hat, though whatever was hidden under his hat is now gone, but Double D still likes his cap.

Edd's Victory Dance: Big Bang

Edd puts his hands to the sides while he stirs his right foot one time to the floor. After that he pops his hands out and shuffles his legs and twirls around ending it with a pose of 3 variations. (1) The Cool Pose (2) TaDa (3) Your Move

As a Cyndaquil, he just pats the stirs his left foot and then shuffles, posing with a small dab that can't reach his face.

(3) Eddy

Eddy doesn't have much to say. Other than three extra strands of hair standing on top of hair since he has fur.

Eddy's Victory Dance: Do the Eddy

Eddy points to the top right with his right as he bumps his head and then brings his arms back to his sides as he moves his hips in his circular motion clockwise and then hip thrusting once.

As a Meowth, nothing changes other than his coin shines in the end.

(4) Marie

Marie has a blue bandana around her neck, a Pokéball Bandana to be specific.

Marie's Victory Dance: Smooth Flows

Marie has an elegant yet smooth pace when she dances. She moves her legs as she moves her hips, she raises her hands above her head as she continues to move her hips as if she has a skirt or hula hoop. Ending her dance move is a full speed twirl and blowing a kiss.

As a Pikachu, this doesn't change much although her twirl is a lot slower.

(5) Rolf

Rolf has a Scarf that's widely striped yellow and red around his neck and also has a wheat strand to chew on, either that or anything he can chew on like a toothpick or a leaf, but NEVER a red leaf from poisonous plants.

Rolf's Victory Dance: Dance of the Knights

Rolf spins around once as he squats down as he he sits on his ankles and begins lifting himself while kicking the opposite feet every time he bounces. He then jumps up while his body forms an X.

Nothing changes in his Treecko form.

(6) Kevin

Kevin has his red hat from what he usually wears, though he has a Coal Badge and a Soul Badge pinned onto his hat.

Kevin's Victory Dance: Sense of Style

Kevin moves his right hand up and down from his belt to the sky, pointing at the two directions. This is called the disco dance. He then spins around counterclockwise and throws his hat to the sky and poses, he puts his fists to his sides and then his hat falls back down on his head, which is backwards either to the back or to the front.

As a Charmander, he stops throwing his hat as many things can go wrong with throwing his hat.

(7) Jimmy

Jimmy has his brace still on.

Jimmy's Victory Dance: Get Pumped

Jimmy headbangs as he raised his left arm and waves it around as he shakes his hips around as well. Rare chances of taking off his shirt and waving it around, is when it's hot.

As an Eevee, all he can do is nod and raise his front left paw into the air, as a bonus, he wags his tail in circles.

(8) Lee

Lee has a fake gold necklace around her necklace. She also lost the extra coverage that covers her eyes.

Lee's Victory Dance: Spice Up

It's a slow Reggaeton Style dance. She moves her hips like Marie does in her hands, only she turns slowly while she moves her hands from her sides to the back of her head. She then blows a kiss and finally winks with a smile and an eye visible.

As a Torchic, she just raise her wings and moves her hips. And finally winks.

(9) Jonny 2X4

Johnny, as a Cubone, has a plank, which is now his bone (A Rare Bone with a smiley face). He still has a Skull on top of his face.

Jonny's Victory Dance: Forward March

Jonny would just twist Plank and march forward, throwing Plank into the air and catching him and posing with his arms out.

Nothing much changes, other than Plank is now a Rare Bone.

(10) Nazz

Nazz had a heart on her left cheek, in replace of the lipstick.

Nazz's Victory Dance: Heart Pop and Fizz

Nazz would wink first and then dance by shaking her arms by her sides while moving. She then raises a hand to the air as if lifting a pom pom. She then twirls while raising her hands up, and ending it a heart sign hand pose to her chest and another wink.

As a Skitty, she can't wink nor do hand motions. To improvise she can purr and cuddle her front legs to together and she can chase her tail and then pose.

(11) Sarah

Sarah has her a pink bib around her neck that she can use as a bandana. The design has a Pokéball and the word CUTE.

Sarah's Victory Dance: Break Free

Sarah hugs herself and cuddles until she spings her arms out and dances really hard with a few steps, shaking her arms and legs as if break dancing. Her pose is her actual fighting position, like a ninja.

As a Squirtle, her dance moves stay the same, only she spins on her shell in the middle of the routine.

(12) May

May has a Yellow Bandana over her head, which she wears as a crown.

May's Victory Dance: That Special Girl

A Kpop Dance Combo. May moves from the right to the left middle to her she uses her hands to do some arm motions, such as rubbing her left hand on top of her right hand and then raising them, opening her arms and spreading them. She then poses by raising an arm with the back of her body to the front.

As a Chicorita, she moves from the right to the left middle, then tilts her head down which droops her leaf in front of her face. She whips her leaf to the back as May end the dance by lifting her front left leg up.

Anyway I can fix these Victory Dances? Let me know, comment (Amino) or leave a review ( ).

PS, Ali nor Alison Dance.


	6. Chapter 4: Johnny's Evolvo Edvolution

(A/N: I've played CN Speedway, and found out I've been spelling Johnny 2X4's name wrong, and I posted his name like that, let me know if you prefer his name to be Johnny or Jonny.

Also, did you know my fics are tablet typed? Right now, y tablet is not doing well, and I'm thinking of buying a new one. But for now, enjoy what I can do on my Lil sister's old computer)

(Chapter 4): Johnny's Evolvo-Edvolution! (Courtesy of Pokémon Outback)

The four who were carried by the Pokémon citizens arrived at the building with a chanting of "Raise Them"!

The Cul De Sackers looked at the 4 who were confused and scared. And suddenly, a Grimmsnarl appeared with a faint smile.

"So these four are who captured that Gengar, huh? Congratulations! You all welcomed to the League of Heroes!"

"League of Heroes?" asked the Peach Creek Kids.

"Never heard of us? We're a team dedicated to saving Pokémon!" Grimmsnarl chuckled. "I highly recommend we need prodigies like you to come to our Prodigies Sector!"

"I am not coming without my friends!" Ed crossed his arms.

Everyone looked at Ed frowning.

"Who are your friends?" Asked Grimmsnarl. And that's when the rest of the Cul De Sackers appeared.

Grimmsnarl frowned at this thought, taking care of 14 prodigies? He doesn't want them. "I am sorry, only those who caught a criminal have the right to join."

"I'm not coming!" Ed barked.

This made Grimmsnarl frown, and then grabbed Ed, Kevin, Rolf, and Marie!

"OH NO!" The four shouted.

"Hey! Let go of my big brother!" Sarah shouted.

"Too late!" Grimmsnarl shouted.

Suddenly, Johnny gets weak and starts morphing. "No... It can't be!"

Everyone looked at Johnny and Plank as they begin to morph! Plank, or Bone, caught on fire as Johnny gains tribal markings!

(Johnny ? Evolved into Alolan Cubone!)

"Listen here, mister!" Johnny pointed the burning bone to Grimmsnarl. "You let my friends go!"

"I'm sorry, boy! But I must make my escape!" Grimmsnarl tried teleporting into the shadows!

(Johnny's Ability: Cursed Shadow: Prevents escape, including escaping moves!)

Johnny smirked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FOOL! YOU EVOLVO EVOLVED?!" Grimmsnarl let go of the four as they escaped. Johnny faced the big beast with his blazing friend, Plank.

"Let's get 'em, Plank!" Johnny cheered.

(Johnny/Alolan Cubone:

+Fire Bone (Fire)

+Bone Club (Ground)

+Headbutt (Normal)

+Smack(Melee) )

(Boss #1: Grimmsnarl 50HP)

Johnny started off with a Fire Bone boomerang toss to Grimmsnarl! Leaving behind a big burn!

(Grimmsnarl 50HP to 35HP BURN)

"Why you runt!" The Dark/Fairy type growled. "Throat Chop!"

Grimmsnarl tried attacking Johnny with a chopping slap to the throat, which connected, but wasn't strong enough to take down Johnny.

(Alolan Johnny 50HP to 30HP

Grimmsnarl 35HP to 25HP BURN)

Johnny leaped away while holding his throat and then attacking again with Headbutt! The foe flinched due to the extra skull Johnny had on!

(Grimmsnarl 25HP to 5HP BURN!)

"Ready Plank?!" Johnny tool Plank and smacked Grimmsnarl with it. Knocking him out!

(Grimmsnarl 5HP to 0HP KO!)

(Victory!)

(Victory Rewards:

50EXP

$0.40)

Grimmsnarl fell to the ground, and fainted!

The crowd was surprised by the form Johnny and Plank took. From Edd's studies, this was soe sort of a Cubone version of an Alolan Marowak.

Suddenly, Johnny's form wore off as he returned to normal.

"Hey, what happened?" Asked Johnny.

"Grr…" Grimmsnarl got up frustrated with the situation.

"Grimmsnarl! What's going on?!" Asked a voice coming from the building made of stone, like hardened Clay.

"Wigglytuff, I sensed your new prodigies have arrived and so far they refused to come along and join us!"

"Now now, Grimm." Said the voice, "We don't force others to fight for us, do we?"

"No…" Grimmsnarl sighed.

The Pokemon came outside and revealed himself, it was just a big, jolly, playful Pokemon with a bean-shaped body and stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head. It has long, rabbit-like ears with black insides and slightly lighter color at the tips. Its large, blue eyes are covered in layers of tears that quickly washes away any debris. It is covered in pink fur with a white belly.

"Um, beg your pardon, Mr. Wigglytuff…" Said Edd/ "But we're not exactly from here. We just-"

"Came from another dimension and-" Ed interrupted but was silenced from the group.

"What he means is we're not from this place and we're part of another region." Said Marie.

"Funny, I thought I heard that Totodile said Dimensions." Said a Pokemon fro the crowd, it was an Audino.

"I think he means directions," said Eddy.

"You know, it has been quite strange out here." Said Wigglytuff. "I heard there were rare Pokemon from the east, or at least before the War.

The group took notice. "WAR?!"

"It is a war between two clans, the Seviper and the Zangoose!" said another Pokemon. It was an avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles the eighth note, while its black tail resembles a metronome. Its plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck. "They currently had disturbed the peace within nature! And so far, we sent a few teams to calm them down!"

"Oh dear.." Double D got worried.

"How tough are these Pokemon, anyway?" Kevin looks at his claws while ignoring that the Pokemon are very dangerous.

"They are really strong for Pokemon who can't evolve." Replied the Bird.

"Chatot!" The Wigglytuff hugged his little, yet smart pal.

"Easy there, Guildmaster!" Chatot tried talking through the squeezing of his body.

Suddenly, Ed gets a vision.

Ed was imagining a war, between the two races, both of them fighting to near extinction. However, there were two who were fighting for their lives and they were fighting to take care of themselves and each other. Ed tried to talk to them but was surrounded by Feral Pokemon!

He then snaps back into reality! "WAR!"

Everyone looked at Ed. "We gotta stop that war! I sense two Pokemon in trouble!"

Ed then rushed through the crowd and then into the wild!

"Ed! Wait up!" Shouted Eddy as his pals chased him.

Marie was kind of jealous. "Am I not the person who gets visions anymore or what?" She then follows the Cul De Sac Kids into the town of Pokemon.

"There's something off about these Pokemon…" Said Chatot. "Have we seen this situation before?"

Suddenly, a Blaziken arrived with a Swampert. "Anything I missed?"

"Ginji, my boy!" Chatot said with a cheery voice. "So good to see you back!"

"Chatot!" Said the Blaziken. "I need you to send a crew to excavate Lush Beach Jungle! I found something strange that upset the Time Gears! It seems I'm not the only human here, am I?"

"Oh dear.." Chatot got worried. "It seems a disaster after another… I just hope that group of young Pokemon can take care, we haven't even told them the location of the Pokemon, and that Totodile seemed to be jumping in like if he'd seen something..."

Meanwhile, there was a Pokemon trying to send a message in a bottle up the stream and after 3 minutes from a strong current that washed the bottle away, Ed picked up the bottle in concentration and read the note. It was an SOS from the tribe of the Seviper and the Zangoose! Ed passed the note to everyone and kept the bottle!

Everyone read the note.

"Dear rescuers,

We are in serious danger! We are injured and are in the middle of a war with our families. My Girlfriend and I are badly hurt with an encounter of a Renegade Pokemon, so please hurry! We don't have that much time! Please save us!

From Serena Seviper and Arin Zangoose

In Tribal Fields"

The group was looking at Ed as he kept running into the east, directly into the road that said Tribal Fields on a Street Sign. (Above it, is a Lampent, ready to collect the spirit of the fallen.)

"Ed!" Said Sarah, huffing for air. "Why are we doing this?! We're not even strong enough!"

"Never fear, Pokemon Pals! TONIGHT WE FIGHT OUTDOORS!" Ed raised his left claws and ran as if holding a sword.

"I swear if he gets us all killed!" Kevin breathes hard as he runs along.

Our group of heroes ventures off into a warzone full of dangerous, feral Pokemon, unprepared! What is Ed thinking?! Find out next on Pokemon Edventure 2: Edventure Dungeon!

(A/N: Look at that! My first crack at a computer typed chapter. A crossover of my two favorite stories! Inspired by Feuded Love by Leo Blazer AND the Pokemon Red and Blue Rescue Manga, featuring Ginji. Please leave a review on which 4 should take on an army full of Zangoose and Seviper.)

List:

Totodile Ed

Cyndaquil Double D

Meowth Eddy

Pikachu Marie

Chicorita May

Torchic Lee

Treecko Rolf

Squirtle Sarah

Cubone Johnny

Charmander Kevin

Skitty Nazz

Eevee Jimmy

Mudkip Alison

Bulbasaur Ali


	7. Chapter 5: Ed to the Rescue

(A/N: There will be cameos of different characters that are not in Ed Edd N Eddy. Just pointing that out.)

(Chapter 5): Ed to the Rescue! (Vs King Zangoose and King Seviper)

(Ost: Megaman Zero 4: Showdown)

Ed rushed face first into Tribal Fields and there he saw, the war between Zangoose and Seviper!

Ed looked confident in his mission, as he takes the easy way of sliding down a ledge into the fields.

"Ed! Wait up!" Double D ordered.

"Double D!" Shouted Nazz. "We gotta stop him before he hurts himself!" Nazz gave orders. "Kevin! Rolf! Follow me! The rest of you get help!"

"But, I-" Double D gulped nervously.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Nazz slid down into the ledge where Ed took! Soon enough, Rolf and Kevin followed.

"Um, I don't know who to call!" Double D shivered nervously in fear.

"No need, I'll help out!" Ali used Sweet Scent to lure in some help, or so he thought. A group of Zangoose and Seviper ambushed the remainder of the group.

(Ost: Metal Slug 3: Into the Sky)

(Mission 2! Start!)

Ed charged into a field like a bulldozer! The Zangoose and Seviper hated intruders of the tribe land, and so they chased down Ed, bt Ed fought for the two endangered Pokémon.

So when a Seviper and a Zangoose tried cutting Ed, Ed leaped out of the way and used Water Gun at both Pokémon, showing that he is against both the Seviper and Zangoose!

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

Ed's fists leaked water as Ed punched the air out of the feral Zangoose and the feral Seviper with Splash Punch!

(Seviper 20HP to 0HP

Zangoose 30HP to 0HP)

"Ed! Wait up!" Nazz called as she and the small group turned to face both tribes as the tribes attacked!

"Flamethrower!" Kevin blasted a few streams of fire at the two tribes trying to keep them away!

Nazz found some sort of disc and touched it. She reads it and understands a move.

(Nazz learned Water Pulse!)

Nazz blasted a water ring from her mouth that hits two feral Pokémon that came at her! Rolf bounced off of Nazz to get a leap boost and used Absorb to punch a Pokémon off from hiding in the trees, while Ed finished them off with Water Gun!

(EXP Collected: 200)

(Level Up:

Ed LV6

Kevin LV6

Rolf LV7

Nazz LV4)

(Eddy and Rolf learned Leer

Kevin learned Smokescreen

Nazz learned Charm)

(Cutscene)

The remainder of the group who were ambushed by feral Pokémon kept their ground and rested for a while, suddenly, Ginji the Blaziken showed up.

"I heard that your friends might be in deep trouble!" The Blaziken warned. "I'm ready to help!"

"Now help arrives..." Double D sighs of relief. "Thank you so much!"

"You dare disturb the tribes?..." Said a fainted Zangoose. "What a fool..."

"Only a fool would fight just for tradition..." Ginji frowned. "I heard that you Pokémon have two traitors, and I'm going to help them as well as the rescuers!"

Ginji rushed into the warzone, using his strongest moves to take on the strongest Feral Pokémon!

(Back to Mission)

Suddenly, there was two Giant Pokémon that came out and halted their tribes. It was a Totem Seviper and a Totem Zangoose. Ed gets a vision glitch and took fighting position after that.

"You dare disturb the war between Zangoose and Seviper?!" The King Zangoose sharpened his claws.

"You shall be exterminated at once!" The King Seviper sharpened his blade as the two Kings charged at Ed and the small team.

"BEGONE, FIENDS!" Ed charged.

(Boss Battle Begin!)

(OST: Mystery Dungeon Gates of Infinity: Boss Battle!)

King Seviper and King Zangoose used Sacred Sword against Ed, who dodged the attacks and shot back with Water Gun to propel himself to his team!

(King Seviper 150HP

King Zangoose 150HP)

(Arcane Cores: 1)

(Your Turn!)

Rolf teamed up with Ed while Nazz teamed up with Kevin!

(Foe turn!)

The foes got closer to the 4!

(Your turn!)

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"MINI PLEDGE!" Rolf, Kevin and Ed blasted their elements into a fusion to attack the two Kings in a spread attack!

(King Seviper 150HP to 100HP

King Zangoose 150HP to 100HP)

Nazz blasted water from her mouth onto King Zangoose!

(King Zangoose 100HP to 90HP)

(Foe turn!)

"Poison Tail!" King Seviper attacked Rolf with his tail, which badly hurts Rolf since he's pure Grass!

(Rolf 50HP to 30HP Poison!)

"Crush Claws!" King Zangoose attacks Ed with his claws!

(Ed 45HP to 20HP)

"Poison Fang!" King Seviper bit Kevin, which was both his arms, with venomous fangs!

(Kevin 45HP to 30HP Toxified!)

"Slash!" King Zangoose slashed Nazz's body as she gets up!

(Nazz 40HP to 10HP)

"BLAZE KICK!" Said an incoming Blaziken! It was Ginji! He uppercuts both Pokémon with intense Power!

(King Seviper 100HP to 10HP

King Zangoose 100HP to 10HP!)

The two kings flinched in pain!

(Your turn!)

(FINISH THEM OFF!)

The group prepared for their best attacks!

"Flamethrower!" Kevin ordered!

"Water Pulse!" Nazz called out!

Both Pokémon attacked the King Zangoose with great strength with two blasts!

(King Zangoose 10HP to 0HP)

"Hands of Steel!" Rolf punched King Seviper and avenged Kevin!

(King Seviper 10HP to 6HP)

"Water Gun!" Ed blasted hpthe King Totem with full strength!

(King Seviper 6HP to 0HP)

(Victory!)

The group celebrated!

(Victory Rewards:

+$1.20

+EXP 200

+Sitrus Berry

+Sitrus Berry)

(Level Up:

Ed LV7

Kevin LV7

Nazz LV5

Rolf LV8)

The Kings fell as Ed alone ran jnto the woods to find he Troublled Pokémon!

Suddenly, Ed found the two troubled Pokémon and used the victory rewards to heal up both the Seviper and Zangoose. They woke up and found the culprit behind Ed!

"LOOK OUT!" They called.

Ed's eyes glitched again and dodged an incoming Aerial Ace, which was impossible to do!

"What the?!" The culprit revealed to be a Zangoose with a Robotic Arm.

Ed attacks with the best Splash Punch he could do! "TAKE THIS!"

The attack connects and the Renegade Pokémon was face to face with a Totodile!

The fallen Zangoose and the fallen Seviper got up and helped Ed.

(Renegade Pokémon Battle!)

(Ost: PVZ Ultimate Battle!)

(Renegade (Steel/Normal) 100HP)

(Renegade Zangoose Moves:

+Aerial Ace

+Cross Chop

+Slash

+Bulk Up)

"It didn't have to end this way, brother..." The Client Zangoose sighed as he took fighting position.

"I don't care! As long as I can kill you, I'll be satisfied! I am the only prince Father should endorse!" The robotic Zangoose smirked.

(Foe Turn!)

The Machine got closer!

(Your turn!)

"Water Gun!" Ed splashed water onto the Renegade!

"Close Combat!" The Zangoose punched the robot a few times!

"Flamethrower!" The Seviper blasts fire onto the Renegade!

(Renegade 100HP to 30HP!)

(Zangoose Def and SP Def fell!)

(Foe Turn)

"Aerial Ace!" The Renegade called out as he slashed Ed directly!

(Ed 50 to 10HP Danger!)

Ed huffed as he took heavy damage from the Cyborg!

(FINISH THEM!)

Ed took a big deep breath and splashed an extreme water gun onto the Renegade, like a Hydro Pump!

The Renegade was pushed, flying from the ground and slamming his back onto a tree!

(Renegade 10HP to 0HP!)

(Victory!)

(Bonus Victory Rewards:

+TM Aerial Ace

+TM Bulk Up

+TM Ice Beam

+TM Flamethrower)

Ed celebrated with Alien Wiggle!

(Battle Over!)

Ed huffed as the Magnezone and Magnemite found the Renegade and arrested him.

The group was then reunited with the Kings and the Queens of the tribes.

The Kings were having a meeting with Ed and Ginji as they interfered with the war.

(Imagination Tip: Kevin was seen with bandaged arms, Rolf with a waistline of bandages, Nazz with a taped Cat Ear, whole Ed has a bandage on his snout.)

"Never in my life I seen a team so powerful..." Said King Zangoose. "Upon seeing my other son trying to destroy my royal heir, you managed to save him."

"And you saved my daughter as well, I couldn't thank you enough." Said King Seviper.

"Your majesties," Edd bowed in respect, " If I may ask, what was the war all about?"

"It was just a war that our ancestors were fighting about." Said the Queens of both sides. "Our Prince and Princess fell in love with each other behind our backs and never became open... Which disappoints me hiding such a sweet secret..."

"I'm sorry, mom..." said the Prince Zangoose and Princess Seviper.

"Hey, where's Eddy?" Said May.

That's when a car honk was heard. It was Eddy and the Mystery Machine.

"COME ON! We gotta hurry!" Eddy called out. "I don't wanna be stuck in this mushy moment!"

"Eddy! You brought the van?!" Double D asked in fear.

The Royal Family members and the Cul De Sac Kids got out to see the Mystery Machine.

"Is this a transport of some sort?" asked the Princess as she got close.

"Hey! Don't touch it! I just got this thing waxed!" Eddy barked.

"Well, this was our time machine." said Edd. "Until we found ourselves here. But it's not fully operational, I need to find 6 pieces of the Time Shell to fully recover the vehicle to full power."

This mind blew Ginji.

(Ost: Inside Mt Pyre)

"Wait, so you all are humans too?" Ginji asked.

This made Edd scared.

'Oh no! We're done for!' Edd thought.

"I can't lie. We are." Kevin answered.

"And we became these strange Pokémon." Alison replied. "Who knew teleportation made things transform?"

Ginji thought for a moment. "Why did you come here?"

"Well duh, I tried scamming them into this time machine and thought I can make some money!" Eddy replied.

"Oh that reminds me! I want my money back!" Kevin cracked his knuckles.

"So this is all your fault!" Johnny pointed Plank at Eddy as Eddy turned to an unlucky face.

"Don't blame me, Double D made this time machine!" Eddy pointed at him.

"Framing others won't get you out of this!" Ginji frowned as a few Magnetite appeared. "Magnemite! Arrest this Meowth for Scamming and Disturbing Nature!"

The crew gasped while the Magnemite handcuffed Eddy with an electro force field, they also took the Mystery Machine.

"What have we done?!" May got worried.

"What are they gonna do to Eddy?" asked Edd.

"They're gonna send him away into a Prison Island and then disassemble that machine." Ginji replied.

The crew were scared and terrified. Not because of Eddy's arrest, though some may worry like Ed, Edd, and Lee, but the only way to their home to be destroyed.

Eddy looked back to the crowd as he looked like he was backstabbed by his friends. He sheds a tear in remorse for his actions, but now he must deal with the consequences.

(A/N: Do I hear for another Eddy Chapter?! Find out next time! Leave a review! Criticism is welcomed!)


	8. Chapter 6: Eddy's Escape

(A/N: Tip: Melee attacks are Neutral. They hit Ghost and have attacks anything normally, what you're about to see is a Strongest Melee TM, or Legendary Type to those who play Monster Legends, think of it as a Strong Melee when you press the button to attack without a move!)

(Chapter 6): Eddy's Escape! (Rocket Junior Arc)

As Eddy was taken into a prison island, he was sent into a jail cell to where he sees other Pokémon. The poor Meowth never knew the consequences of his actions, but then again, it's his fault for idolizing his brother in the first place, who ended up in a jailcell or better yet, in a lab getting experimented on.

Eddy huddled close to a corner and his eyes watered.

Suddenly, Pokémon bursted through his Jailcell Wall! Eddy took cover behind his stone bed, which was nothing more than a large stone slab. To his surprise, it was another Pokémon, most likely a Tsareena, with a Black Cape with an R on it.

"Team Rocket?!" Eddy whispered to himself!

(Ost: 8bit "Feel Good" - Gorillaz by 8 bit Universe)

The Tsareena looked at the Meowth cowering in the back. She picked him up and tossed him onto a brick wall!

"Ow!" Eddy got up. "What was that for?!" Eddy barked.

"Stay out of my way, childish fool!" The Tsareena broke through the wall as Eddy sees more Pokémon with a black cape with a big red "R" on it. "FIND THAT HUMAN!"

(Players:

+Eddy LV3 (Normal))

(Ost: Metal Slug 3, Man Eater Plants)

(Mission 3: Start!)

Eddy snuck by a few prisoner Pokémon who challenged him. A Eddy tried the best he can to avoid conflict and take down any weakling that he can wuickly dispose of. However, when Eddy picked up an EXP Share from a fallen Hypno, whenever when Tsareena defeats an opponent, Eddy raises the crown to collect EXP and put the crown on so he can absorb knowledge.

After at least 15 Cells, Tsareena was low on Power Points. Eddy must find something to restore more HP.

(EXP Collected:

+EXP 200)

(Level Up:

Eddy LV4)

(Eddy learned Growl!)

Eddy stood hidden from other Pokémon, went to a kitchen, found a Leppa Berry, returned to the scene where Tsareena was resting without being seen and tossed the Leppa Berry.

"Oh?" Tsareena looked to a direction near Eddy, as Eddy was hiding. He gulped and sweated in pressure trying not to be found. Tsareena ate the Leppa Berry and regained power! "Alright, Pokémon! Let's march!" Tsareena used read a Copy of her disc and learned a Super Powerful attack! She uses it to slam down a Steel Door and bursted it open! "FOLLOW ME!"

The Rocket Grunts rushed into the door which lead to a staircase leading up! Tsareena stopped and she smiled in a bit of gratitude, turning to Eddy's direction.

"Thank you, little weakling~" She cooed. "If you wish to join us on a search for a Human Pal, you can come along~"

Eddy sighs in relief and calmly walked out of the cell to which he slipped on a stone!

"STUPID ROCK!" Eddy grabbed the rock and then felt something as he was about to throw it!

He gets a vision of what he can morph into.

(Eddy obtained Meowth Star!)

Eddy smirked and kept the stone as he carried it!

Eddy rushed into the Second Floor to where the Magnemite were battling the grunts! Eddy helped them a bit as he used his Melee attack to finish off the Magnemite! One Magnemite after another, Eddy felt like he belonged in this group!

Eddy's mind immediately tweaked, saying "THIS IS MY NEW FRIENDS! Peach Creek, say goodbye!"

"Hey! That Meowth is not bad for a newbie!" Said a Floatzel.

"Get em, Meowth!" Shouted a Nidoking.

"MEOWTH! MEOWTH! MEOWTH!" The Team Rocket Grunts chanted as Eddy keeps attacking the Magnemite with intense power coming from the rock he collected!

The rock GLOWED as Eddy collected as much damage, as well as dished some, to fuel the Star.

"Here, I go!" Eddy pressed a Stone to his chest and he glowed Blue! He then begins to feel bigger and bigger until suddenly, the walls couldn't fit him anymore!

From the Island, it was just a cave with some sand, and suddenly, out comes a Gigantamax Meowth digging out of the sand for his life! He roars as he digs out of the sand, leaving a big crater for Prisoners to escape!

Eddy then turns to a normal Meowth as soon as he was finished with the form. The Rockets cheered for Eddy as prisoners signed up for joining Team Rocket!

Tsareena arrived as the Grunts made way for her.

"Young Pokémon," She said. "You may be the most youngest, talented combatant I ever seen! What's your name?"

"My friends used to call me Eddy, but then they got me arrested..." He said. "Some friends they are! I wish I can punish these jerks with my bare hands when I get my hands on them!"

"Well then, welcome to Team Rocket Junior!" Tsareena gave Eddy her hand as Eddy shook it.

Out of the blue, in secret, a Pokémon took a picture of Tsareena and Eddy shaking hands and flew away to make the news!

(Three days later...)

The group managed to stop Ginji from destroying the Mystery Machine. Everyone is waiting at the camping site for Eddy. But unfortunately today was an Unlucky Day for them.

The group reads the newspaper...

"Renegade Team Rocket Junior signs Prodigy Meowth!

After the destruction of Prison Island, Team Rocket Junior signs a stunning strong, young Meowth who single handedly destroyed the Island in the first place. All officers retreated and abandoned the island which is now Rocket Isle. News will unveil the Meowth and the Renegade Group on further details."

This alerted the group and broke a little of the team, starting with Ed.

"Great..." Said Kevin. "We're screwed..."

"There's gotta be a reason for why he did this!" Said Marie.

"Why that traitorous worm!" Sarah fumed.

"S - Sarah?" Jimmy shivered. "I think it's because we took it hard on him..."

"As if!" Kevin ignored the fact.

"That guy is a MAN! He should get over it!" Alison followed Kevin.

"I think we've really done it!" Nazz got worried.

"Is nobody going to ask WHY IS TEAM ROCKET JUNIOR HERE?!" Asked Double D.

"Oh boy..." Said May. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"It's always one disaster after another!" Shouted Kevin. "I SHOULD'VE HURT HIM WHEN I HAD THESE POWERS!"

"SILENCE!" Ali's scream echoes through the whole van and everyone hold still. "Do you not have any remorse of your actions! You are all a team in unision and you let your friend get captured and stolen by bad guys! How can you call yourselves a group?! Look at your hand! Remember that promise you made yourselves?!"

A flashback of the friends having their hands in and Ed drawing a heart on everyone's hands combined, resulting in everyone having a piece of heart.

Even as Pokémon, they still have that mark.

"I can't believe we let our friend get himself in danger..." said Edd in a heartbroken tone.

Lee then suddenly hops out of the van and runs away!

"LEE!" May and Marie called, but their friend was gone.

"Where did all the love go?" asked Ali.

(Setting: Rocket Isle)

"Meowth!" Said the Tsareena. "As commander, I offici give you this Legendary TM our factories have made! It's called Exterminate!"

(TM Exterminate: Melee: A full burst Melee move thatnis quite powerful! Power 200 PP20)

Eddy reads the disc and got distracted with the mark on his hand. He then focused on learning the move and learned the Ultimate Attack!

"It's payback time!" Eddy growled in rage as his eyes filled up with tears!

(Mission Complete!)

(Victory Rewards:

+1000 EXP)

(Level Up:

Eddy LV10)

(Eddy learned Pay Day!)

Eddy looks overseas and looked forward to getting payback!

"We'll meet again, Peach Creek!" Eddy looked at his mark and dipped it into the sea!


	9. Interlude: The Portal

A/N: Here's another moment from the Pokédex Holders and the New Cul De Sackers, Chosen by Ed Edd N Eddy Amino.

It was that time when Pokémon Champions everywhere meet up from around the world.

Leon, Cynthia, Mack Jackson, and Red were waiting to reunite with their endorsed Champions of the Johnololan Challenge. Which they waited at least since daylight, it is dusk now.

"It's 7:30PM, have the Peach Creek Cul De Sackers know about the Champions Meeting?" asked Cynthia.

"Probably not." Leon replied. "It's been a year since the incident."

"Probably sleeping in and enjoying their time, it IS school time for them, isn't it?" Red replied.

"They're not coming..." Said someone behind the team, a boy with heterozygous eyes amd brown messy hair.

"Who are you?" asked Red.

"My name is Steve Williams. I recently moved into the Cul De Sac to propose my love for a former friend who had a crush on me, but now it seems I'm late. But allow me to properly introduce myself, I am a Champion of the Kanoenar Connection, that being Kanto, Hoenn and Galar. Me and my Lemon Brooke pals have ventured off in our own adventures, but I decided to return to my old hometown. Peach Creek, because I found out about my crush, Alison." Steve explained.

"HELP!" Cried out a trainer. "There are Ultra Beasts on the loose!"

"An Alolan Problem?" Asked Professor Kukui. "Leave that up to me!"

"No! I mean they're coming out of an unclosable Portal from a place called Peach Creek, in a Cul De Sac!" The trainer reported.

The Champions looked at each other in surprise.

After every Champion captured every loose Ultra Beast, they got to the Wormhole and tried to seal it with Ultra Beast Powers. Kukui and Hau used the Alolan Dieties to help close the gaps while Cynthia and Cyrus tried using the Time and Space Dragons to close whatever broke the time.

(Ost: Mt Pyre)

Red took a closer look at the portal, and realised what a Pokémon was wearing. It looked familiar, and then it got to him!

"STOP! EVERYONE! THE PEACH CREEK KIDS ARE IN THERE!" Red warned.

Everyone looked and all they see were Pokémon dressed up like humans. Red showed Pokemon Trainer Cards of every Peach Creek Member and then the Champions got the picture.

"What do we do now?" asked Red.

"We stay back seal this place!" Cynthia warned. "Now! Before anyone else gets caught inside the portal!"

'Oh no...' Steve thought. 'I gotta get help from my Lemon Brooke friends! This is not good!'

The TV News reports about a portal to a World of Pokémon as Pokémon Poachers tried accessing the portal, but were caught by the police thanks to the Lemon Brooke Champions.

The parents of the lost kids tried to rescue their children from the horrors of what could happen to them, but were taken from their homes to live in a hotel resort to take their minds off their children, but no matter what happened, nothing could take- Nevermind.

The parents enjoyed themselves a little and talked to each other, and THEN suddenly get sad about their lost children.

After midnight, the portal closed, leaving others to panic and lose hope. However, the Pokédex Holders never lost hope. Experiements were run by the Galactic Labs using some Pokémon as communication subjects, some include a Gardevoir, an Alakazam and a Gothitelle.

Each one can communicate with humans, but however, contacting the otherworld wasn't easy, however, there was no sign of the Cul De Sackers.

The research continues. What will happen with the Peach Creek Kids?


	10. Chapter 7: Jimmy and Lee Edventure Debut

(A/N: Like Red Chapter, I'm ready to put in a few cameos here and there, either from other good fics, or from other CN or Non CN Shows.)

(Chapter 7): Jimmy and Lee Edventure Debut (Vs Team Charm and Team Gold Rank)

Lee was running away to be a strong without Eddy now that he's joined Team Rocket Junior. She was desperately trying not to shed a tear when she found a perfect hiding spot where she can finally shed one, that is until Jimmy found her.

"Lee..." Jimmy said worried for his big sister.

"What do you want?!" Lee shouted to her little brother, making Jimmy scared. "I'm sorry, kiddo... I'm just not into the mood..."

"It's okay, big sister." Said Jimmy. "I'd be worried to of my love would be gone, too."

Lee sniffed and smiled, making Jimmy tackle hug her.

They both giggled and cuddled.

"What about Sarah?" said Lee.

"Everyone is gone..." Said Jimmy with droopy ears. "Everyone got into an argument and separated..."

"That's terrible..." Lee said with a bit of fear that it might've been her fault. "Well. I guess it's just you and me, squirt. Wanna go back?"

"I heard there was Elite Prodigies were hiring us!" Jimmy exclaimed with joy.

"Well then, let's sell our souls for work." Lee gave Jimmy a playful noogie as Jimmy giggled.

As they walked back to the Mystery Machine, they found the vehicle abandoned. Lee probably knew that since most of them can't drive well with a vehicle with awful steering and delayed brakes.

Lee sighs as she and Jimmy got inside the van and started the engine.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jimmy.

"To find help in taking down Team Rocket Junior!" Lee spoke to Jimmy.

"Alright, Lee!" Shouted Jimmy as the two drove away from camp.

The two drove off into Treasure Town, in which was nighttime. Everyone was gone and everyone is gone. Suddenly, a group of Sableye attack the van!

"Ready, Little Bro?!" asked Lee.

"Ready, Big Sis!" Jimmy gained confidence.

The two came outside and attacked the Sableye!

(Battle begin!)

(3 LV1 Feral Sableye appeared!)

(Team:

\+ LV3 Lee

\+ LV2 Jimmy)

Jimmy kicked the Sableye as Lee kicked the same one Jimmy attacked.

(Sableye 20HP to 10HP)

"Yummy yummy!" The Sableye stole remaining items in the Kecleon Shop, such as berries and TMs.

Jimmy and Lee attacked the damaged one again!

(Sableye 10HP to 0HP KO!)

The Sableye that was KO'd dropped two items, TM Star Blaze and TM Fire Wing.

The two Cul De Sac kids used the items and powered up.

(Jimmy learned Star Blaze and Lee learned Fire Wing!)

"WHAT THE-" The two Sableye attacked but received a mouthful of attacks to the face!

(Sableye 20HP to 0HP Super KO!

Sableye 20 to 5HP (Burn!) to 0HP KO!)

The Sableye were knocked out and suddenly, another team arrived at the site of the crash.

Lee saw an Item and picked it up while Jimmy examined the three to be a Medicham, a Gardevoir and a Lopunny! Jimmy could tell these forms are normal forms.

"What is going on here?!" Asked the Medicham. "We're trying to sleep!"

"Oh look, the Sableye..." Gardevoir examined.

"And I see two used TMs!" The Lopunny followed up as she looked up to Jimmy and Lee. "Just who are you two?"

"D - D - Don't come any closer..." Jimmy shivered.

"Yeah!" Shouted Lee as she picked up the treasure from the Sableye.

The three women looked at the treasure Lee was holding and remembered what the Sableye stole. Lee looked imside the box and found Six Mega Stones. That being the stones matching to Gardevoir, Lopunny, Medicham, Charizard, Tyranitar, and Alakazam.

"Look here, kiddos." Said Medicham. "We kinda lost this box to an army of Sableye so can you please give them back?"

"Get lost!" Lee barked. "I wouldn't need to give back anything that looks like it doesn't belong to you!"

The women looked at each other and then at Lee. Right behind the two Cul De Sac Kids was Team Gold Rank, which was Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitar!

Jimmy and Lee stood back to back, facing the sides of the two team.

Suddenly, there was a glow in the two Team's Eyes that Jimmy understands the feeling of what's happening. They look possessed.

As the Sableye got up, they saw the two incredibly strong teams that were obviously strong enough to tank the Sableye crew, so they ran away, leaving the items on the floor.

Jimmy's legs shook, but Jimmy himself is ready to fight.

(OST: Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam Boss Battle, Pokémon Remix.)

(Enemy Teams Team Charm and Team Gold Rank challenged you!)

(Opponent's Turn)

The two teams creeped closer.

(Your Move)

Jimmy looks around, and finds a seed on the floor. Being a clueless Eevee, he picks it up and eats it.

(Jimmy eats Rainbow Seed!)

(Jimmy Quadrupled in Speed!)

(Jimmy SP Atk, Atk, Def, SP Def rose drastically!)

(Jimmy can now Dodge Easier!)

"Star Blaze!" Jimmy floats and tackled straight into Tyranitar with great Fairy Type force!

(Tyranitar 100HP to 0HP One Hit KO!)

Jimmy turns to Medicham and attacks with Star Blaze again!

(Medicham 120HP to 0HP)

(Collected EXP: 1000)

(Level Up:

+LV10 Jimmy (Learned Helping Hand and Bite. Forgot Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Growl.)

+LV11 Lee (Learned Ember and Peck. Forgot Growl, Sand Attack and Leer))

Jimmy attacked Alakazam with Bite that connected real good with a LUCKY hit!

(Alakazam 150HP to 0HP)

Jimmy then used Helpind Hand to give Lee some of his power.

(Lee's Atk and SP Atk rose drastically!)

"Take this! Fire Wing!" Lee attacked Gardevoir with a blazing wing.

(Gardevoir 120HP to 0HP KO!)

(Foe Turn!)

"Dizzy Punch!" Lopunny punched Lee in the temple to make her dizzy.

(Lee 70HP to 30HP)

"Fire Blast!" Charizard blasts Jimmy with a fire spit that engulfed Jimmy into a status effect!

(You're turn)

(Jimmy got 1/3 slower)

(Jimmy's Burning!)

Jimmy charged regardless into Charizard with Tackle!

(Charizard 180HP to 30HP)

(Jimmy 60HP to 50HP Burn!)

Jimmy attacked again with Kick!

(Charizard 30HP to 0HP)

Jimmy gives Lee another Helping Hand.

"Alright! It's over!" Lee finished the battle! "Fire Wing!"

Lee charged into Lopunny with a blazing Kamikaze wing!

(Lopunny 200HP to 0HP LUCKY HIT! KO!)

(Ost: PKMN DPPl Champion Victory)

(Victory!)

The two danced in victory as status effects fade away.

(Victory Rewards:

\+ 500 EXP

\+ $30

\+ Box Bag

\+ Eevee Evolvo Stone

\+ Blazikenite

\+ Treasure Map)

(Ost: Mt Pyre)

The two Cul De Sac kids watched as the two Pokémon Teams were engulfed into a portal of time.

"What's going on, Lee?" Jimmy shivered.

"Something tells me, those Sableye, those Rockets, they must connect to something bigger..." Lee explained her feelings. A Sableye came back for the Mega Stones but had been caught by Lee. "Listen up, Bozo! You tell me what's going on or I'll beat you up!"

"Tell what?!" The Sableye squirmed and shook around, but wasn't able to escape Lee.

"Tell me, who sent you?! Why there's an evil syndicate after us?! Who told you to put nightmares in our sleep?!" Lee demanded.

"Master... Master Primal Darkrai..." The Sableye snitched. Lee let go of the Sableye as it ran away with the Mega Stones.

"No..." Lee looks down. Jimmy looked scared.

"Not again! Not like this!" Jimmy told himself. "He escaped!"

The Sableye seen the two look in fear as he feared himself of crossing paths with HIM again.

The morning after the night, Lee and Jimmy slept in the Mystery Machine, and woke up, groggy of what have happened last night. To wake up, they strolled around Treasure Town, and saw the same Sableye that Lee threatened.

"Oh, it's you..." Said Jimmy.

"Sell Stones! For Crystals!" Sableye screamed.

"Selling what?" asked Lee.

The Sableye points to the board he scribbled with his claws.

"Crystal sale:

50 Crystals for Mega Stone

100 Crystals for Z Shard

200 Crystals for Gmax Powder

10 Crystals for Evolvo Zap"

"Crystal Price:

Green Gem equals 1 Crystal

Blue Gem equals 5 Crystals

Red Gem equals 20 Crystals

Yellow Gem equals 25 Crystals

Prism Gem equals 50 Crystals

Pale Gem equals 100 Crystals"

"How are WE supposed to get crystals?" asked Lee.

"Abandoned Mines. Waterfall Cave. Maps with ground for crystals." The Sableye drooled.

"Okay?" Lee asked one more time. "I wished Double D was here... Only he can explain this nerd stuff to me..."

"Cap Rat?" Asked Sableye.

(Ost: Nothing)

"What?" Asked Jimmy. "You saw Double D?"

"Double D..." Said the Sableye. "... ... Cyndaquil... Totodile... Bugs... Apples... Fruit Forest!" The Sableye told the group the Ed's location.

"We'll Fruit Forest it is!" Said Lee. "Let's go, Jimmy!"

"WAIT!" Sableye warned.

"What is it now?" Lee puts her wings on her hips.

"Rocket... Plan Harvest... Machine and Smoke bad... Pokémon strong... Customers no strong yet..." Sableye warned.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Jimmy.

"Loan team?" Asked Sableye as he pointed to the well and gave advice. "More money, Pokémon strong. Less money, Pokémon weak."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Jimmy and I got a good team right here!" Lee pets Jimmy. "And of there's anyone who dares to defy us, we'll defeat them!"

"Luck good." Said Sableye.

"Huh?" asked Lee.

"I think he means good luck." Jimmy explained.

"Oh... uh, thanks?" Lee replied to the merchant as Sableye returns to trying to attract customers with tasty gems.

"Come on, Jimmy!" Lee signalled her little brother.

"Alright, Lee!" Jimmy followed Lee back to the Mystery Machine and drove off into signs that lead to Fruit Forest.

What is the Rockets planning?


	11. Chapter 8: Fruit Ed (Vs Tsareena)

(Chapter 8): Fruit Ed (Vs Tsareena) (Rocket Arc)

Lee parked the car next to a tree, away from sight. Only she and Jimmy remember the place.

Lee sighed as she looked through the forest. Full of Bug Type Pokémon and Fruit. But why would Eddy be here?

Lee looked at Jimmy as Jimmy nods to her. She nods back and both Cul De Sac Kids jumped straight into the adventure into the Forest.

Through the bug types, Lee was in charge when it comes to attacking with Ember, Peck and Fire Wing, while Jimmy made sure she wasn't out of attacks.

(Collected EXP: 200)

Halfway there to the ending of Fruit Forest, Lee and Jimmy stopped to see a Tsareena and a Meowth dash by with a few Pokémon who had a black cape with a capital red R on it.

"No..." Lee looked over at the group and saw Eddy.

Jimmy hopped. "Let's go, Lee! Let's save Eddy!"

"Right!" Lee pats the little, brave Eevee.

Chasing the Rocket Grunts, and Jimmy and Lee practiced fighting Rocket Grunts, Feral Pokémon with TM Moves.

"Hey! What the-?!" A grunt shouted as Jimmy tackled into the Rocket Grunt, a Tyrogue, with great force!

(Tyrogue 30HP to [LUCKY!] 0HP KO!)

After the duo got to the end of the map, they found Ed and Double D encountering Eddy in a fight!

Ed with Edd were fighting Eddy, but Eddy has a New Move strong enough to defeat anybody!

"Eddy! You're hurting me!" Eddy holds his wounds.

"Eddy! Please, leave the Rockets! I'm sorry we got you into this mess!" Edd tried to use apologies. "Please don't fight!"

(Ed 2HP

Edd 1HP)

"You guys just hurt me the most!" Eddy shed some tears as he fought his friend.

"Eddy! Stop!" Lee jumped in, but gets kicked in the face by a Tsareena, who is known to have flinching kicks. Lee screamed in pain, which Jimmy rushed to Lee and fed her an Oran Berry, but slicing it into swallowing pieces so that she doesn't have to use her hurt jaw.

"So, the Peach Creek kids are here as well..." Tsareena smirked. "Sorry kids, Team Rocket Junior is known to have faithful allies! We are here to serve under the name of Giovanni and destroy any traitors. So of Eddy leaves, he's a goner!"

Eddy's eyes were opened as touched the back of his head. "Oh no..." There was a chip stuck to the back of his head.

Suddenly, Eddy fainted asleep in the background as a Drowzee came unseen and unsensed by anyone and took Eddy deep in the woods, using illusions as a distraction while the Tsareena rambled on about goals of Team Rocket Junior.

"No! You plan to use your plans to govern the world?!" Shouted Edd.

"Correct." Tsareena cackled. "You see now, you're cornered in all directions. we got teams under our command to take over this world! Whether if it is for Money, controlling the Multiverse, or simply putting puny weaklings under our feet, Team Rocket ALWAYS survives!"

"Y - You... Monsters..." Jimmy said shyly as he turned from a sad face to an angry face. Jimmy screamed as he charging to Tsareena.

(Boss Battle Begin!)

(OST: Partners in Time DX Boss Battle: By TC Music)

(Rocket Elite Tsareena Appeared!)

(RE Tsareena 300 HP)

"Alright! You want to fight, little furball?!" Tsareena kicked her legs in the air. "Let's go!"

(Jimmy 80HP)

Jimmy looked at his inventory and found an "Heel Seed"?

Jimmy looked close and heard something bubbling inside.

The Tsareena marched forward as she used the same move Eddy had to defeat the other Eds!

"T - Take this!" Shouted Jimmy as he tossed the Heel Seed onto Tsareena, which opened and splatted some acid onto her!

(Tsareena's Toxified! That's gotta hurt!)

"Why you little brat?!" Tsareena ran to Jimmy with a Tropical Kick!

(Jimmy 80HP to 50HP)

Jimmy flinched of the hard kick but got back up, flinching of the hard kick.

(Jimmy's Defense Fell!)

Tsareena got hurt because of the "Heel" Seed Toxins.

(RE Tsareena 300HP to 270HP Toxified!)

"Don't worry Jimmy!" Ed surprise attacked the Fruit Queen with a ranged Water Gun!

(RE Tsareena 270HP to 260 HP Toxified!)

"Eat this, Jimmy!" Double D tossed a Fire Blast Seed to Jimmy.

Jimmy eats the seed and exhaled fire all over Tsareena!

(RE Tsareena 260HP to 200HP Toxified!)

"Jimmy..." Lee tried getting up, but was surrounded by Two Voltorbs ready to self-destruct!

"Oh no!" Double was shocked and scared as he Voltorbs glowed!

"Oh no! Lee!" Jimmy rushed to the Voltorbs with a speeding tackle, making Tsareena, Ed and Edd follow him.

(Voltorb 1 20HP to 0HP)

Lee gets up and used Fire Wing on the second Voltorb, defeating it. Tsareena closed in, but took too much steps making her take Toxin effects!

(Lee 0HP to 1HP Saved!

Voltorb 2 20HP to 0HP

RE Tsareena 200 to 140HP!)

"YOU WILL PAY!" Tsareena's Aura flared as he speeds gained perfect status effects. Tsareena cackled as she was about to finish off Jimmy as her right leg glowed (white/blue)! "You know, I feel back holding back for weak Pokémon, now I don't have to anymore! And now I don't need your puny friend to help me out no more!"

Tsareena pressed a badge button that was supposed to end Eddy, but didn't.

"Saved by the bell, huh?!" Eddy appeared as his Coin on the head glowed. "Take this, traitor!" Eddy shot a coin from his coin to Tsareena just as she was about to attack.

(Eddy Used Taunt)

"For a Rocket Grunt, you SURE are weak without that strong move! I bet even Aggron can do better!" Eddy then raspberried Tsareena, making her only wanting to attack him. She runs to Eddy, but was caught into the Three Eds in a trap!

(An Arcane Core lit up!)

"BEAT UP CHARGE!" The Eds combined their Melee attacks to hit Tsareena with every physical hit they can do! Jimmy and Lee helped surround the Evil Creature with Fire Wing and Bite!

(RE Tsareena 140HP to 10HP!)

The group held their position and posed for their battle stance, holding Tsareena as she breathes hard due to low Health and Toxins which took effect after her final attack!

"EXTERMINATE!" Tsareena took out her anger on Eddy as she kicks him all the way to a tree. She then slowly faints from toxins. "Curse... you... Peach Creek..."

(RE Tsareena 10HP to 0HP KO!)

(Ost: Champion Victory : PKMN Diamond and Pearl)

(VICTORY!)

The group celebrated in victory!

(Victory Rewards:

+Fruit Badge

+Power Band

+Perfect Apple

+$2.00)

(Battle Over)

Tsareena was then teleported out of the woods, leaving Eddy fainted and abandoned.

Ed, Edd, Jimmy and Lee took Eddy back to Treasure Town, where people were ready to shame him. Luckily, Jimmy begged not to shame Eddy for he was just carried away with sadness. Nurse Audino heals Eddy and the crew and recovered everything damaged by the Move Exterminate.

Ginji arrives to see if everyone's okay.

"Oh look who it is!" Eddy crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry if we arrested you, I was just a bit mad about your scamming that would've brought chaos in our home." Ginji apologized.

Edd looked at Eddy in worry. Eddy sighed and accepted the apology. "Fine... Just don't jump to conclusions. I was lucky to be saved from that Drowzee to get rid of that tracker chip."

"Drowzee?" asked Ginji. "Haven't seen him in a while. But yeah, you're lucky. He rarely comes out now that he's a butler for Team Charm in the Fruit Forest."

"Say what?" asked Eddy.

"Right in the end of the Fruit Forest is Team Charm's Mansion." Ginji revealed.

"HEY DORK!" Shouted a familiar voice. It was Kevin as he and Nazz rushed in as well as the rest of the Cul De Sac arrived. "Why did you run away and side with the villains, you idiot?!"

"What he means is why did you run away and fight us?" asked Nazz.

"I was just to angry, but hey! I got a powerful melee move to finish off whoever is in our way!" Eddy also took his Rocket Cape and pins his Fruit Badge on it. "I, Captain Eddy, is ready to go on an ANOTHER adventure! Come on! Let's go!"

"Well, we can't." Said Johnny. "We signed into the Elite Prodigies to rescue you..."

"And we can't roam around unless we get a graduate!" Sarah said while crossing her arms.

"You got us into this mess, Ed Boy!" Rolf tolerated Eddy. "But Rolf's a bit happy to see you back."

"Okay?" Said Eddy.

"Well, we haven't signed up." Said Jimmy. "We might as well join."

"No, Jimmy! You do NOT want to go in!" Sarah warned.

"It's like Boot Camp only harder and less anoying, but I do like that Loudred's loud alarm!" Alison enjoyed hearing something loud for once.

"Not a good vibe..." Said Ali. "But I do enjoy that incense scent of Lavender that they put for sleeping troops."

"Well, I guess we're happy here, let's sign up!" Shouted Eddy.

"But Eddy! Don't you think you're prepared to go for some training?" Asked Edd as he was afraid of getting hurt.

"No worries, Double D." Said Eddy. "I'll request that they'll put you as a nerd or something."

"By nerd, you mean scientist, right?" asked Double D.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Eddy.

"APPLES!" Ed munched on a Giant, Red, juicy, apple as his jaw was clamped onto it while he drinks the sweet juice of the fruit.

...

After the group signed into the Elite Prodigies Exploration Team, the group then lived in a giant bedroom with all 14 Members of the Cul De Sac.

So far, nothing that bad is going on, but so far, lately, more portals appeared in the real world.

...

Steve was just worried about his admirer and his friends who were guarding the portal.

A few had left because they rather help someone with Popularity unlike the Eds.

"You know what, Steve." Said a girl from Lemon Brooke. "I think I'll call it quits... This is LAME and you know it. I should've been loot unboxing in Guardians 2 instead of our rival school! So yeah, oof.. Laters..."

Steve looks into the portal with his eyes watering in sadness.

"Hey, Amy..." Said Steve. "As my final request, tell my family I love them..."

And with that, Steve was about to jump into the portal, but then noticed Amy was recording Steve. This discouraged Steve.

"What are you doing? Jump!" Amy continued recording.

"You are a dirty crook! You know what?! Forget about Lemon Brooke! I'm joining the Cul De Sac of Peach Creek!" Steve spoke loudly, making Amy bored and blow out a bubble of bubblegum. "You and I know you Lemon Brooke are just fame seekers! Sure, Eddy may be a money seeker, but at least he cares about his friends! Maybe I can join to and THEN defeat you in Football so you can put the press THIS!"

Steve chucked out a Fireball from his hand to Amy as she dodged it.

"Ugh! RUDE!" Amy stopped recording until she was hit with another fireball. "You animal!"

"No! I'm a Pokémon!" Steve morphed fully into a Pokémon as the portal sucked him in.

Amy looked at her phone which had a screen crack, and got furious! "You jerk!" She chased Steve down the portal as she too was now a Pokémon.

The portal closed.

Who's next?!


	12. Incoming Reboot

Edventure 2 Reboot Update

I felt uninspired to continue forward for Edventure 2, and I found out the reason why. I've been playing Ed Edd N Eddy Jawbreakers & Mis Edventures, and I found out what's missing.

Until then, I declare this Fanfic Discontinued, BUT, I will make a reboot! So don't worry Pokémon Ed fans, I'm coming forth with a remastered Edventure Sequel! WITH a Lemon Brooke Story!


	13. Update

Dear Edventure Fans (Update)

There will be NO reboot of this series, instead, a continuation of this series. I just had the terrible case of Writer's Block and it's been a REAL LONG TIME since I written anything with the Eds, and I want to come back from writing South Park Vs Kids Next Door and Star Versus the Forces of Evil & Rick and Morty.

And there's no reboot I can do. So here we go...

I'm reopening this series. Continuing the chapters, and this time, I have Google Docs as my Autocorrect, because the phone ones suck eggs.

Also, if you want more of the Eds, Kankers, Strangers, and Cools, I opened up a Saga called Mini Edventures, where the same Pokémon group go on adventures based on where their fame and allowance takes them. And it's made possible by you guys. I also have an Ed Edd N Eddy YuGiOh Crossover, but I'm not sure if I should launch it. Leave a review! Criticism is welcomed!

Dream on Adventurers! The Afterdreamers!


	14. Chapter 9: Balance Thy Soul with Ed (Ali

(Chapter 9): Balance Thy Soul with Ed (Feat. Samurai Jack as Zacian)

It has been a while since the Peach Creek Kids were sent on missions here and there. But one thing on Ali's mind is a quest for peace, and so he meditates within the pits of a forest. Sword Forest.

No feral Pokémon were here, and no disturbances, just a place for a little Bulbasaur can rest without having any issues. That's when he opened his eyes and found a Legendary Pokémon. He heard about the legends of this honored creature, but it seems like it is what he is, a Legendary Swordsman.

The Pokémon went closer to Ali as he smells the scent of Sweet Scent moves.

"I see your will of meditation brings you here." Said the wolf Pokémon with a cyan mane. "No power points, no moves. Your sheath is empty."

"Just the way I like it." Said Ali. "Peace to everyone on this planet."

"Enemies are everywhere, but cannot harm inner peace." Said the wolf. "You must be Ali."

"You have read my mind." Said Ali still talking in his calm voice.

"No, I, uh, read your badge." Said the wolf. "I am a Legendary Pokémon, but most people call me Jack."

"My name is Ali." Said Ali. "I see we have a bond of peace and our ways of keeping that peace."

"I fight for honor and what's right." Said Jack. "How about we make some tea?"

"It will be an honor." Ali got up.

Meanwhile, everyone got back from their adventures of rescuing Pokémon around the maps where the Mystery Machine can take them.

"Anyone seen my cousin, Ali?!" Asked Rolf.

"He hasn't called back yet!" said Eddy. "He probably must be waiting for us at base!"

"Especially for a kid who's all about peace and nature!" said Sarah as she crossed her arms.

"Wherever the dork is, I'm sure he's probably busy!" Kevin read some sort of comic that Ed gave him since he doesn't have a TV.

Returning back into a small Japanese House, Ali and Jack were performing the Japanese Tea ceremony to an old Zen Mode Darmanitan, who tried both teas.

"Exceptional. Good." Said the old Pokémon. "True balance and peace with all the necessary ingredients, though I'll say someone has added a lot of peace." The old Pokémon looked at Ali. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course." said Ali. "Not a problem for the world."

Jack was about to leave the room. "Pardon me."

"Oh no, you can stay." Said the Darmanitan as Jack sits back down. "What's your name, young Bulbasaur?"

"Ali." Ali replied.

"Well, Ali. There's a difference between keeping peace and maintaining peace. Both require sacrifice and letting go of that weight on your shoulders. I know you're not a warrior yet, but I shall give you the might of a warrior you may need on your journey home." The Old Pokémon gave a psychic wave on Ali's mind and gave him a move he needed.

(Ali learned Leaf Blade!)

"I understand my duties." said Ali. "And I shall accept them."

"Good." the old Pokémon gave a small grin. "I believe your friends are here looking for you."

"Oh yes." said Ali. "And it's a pleasure serving you tea."

"Come back anytime." said Jack.

"I will." Said Ali as he walked out the door and closed it gently.

...

Back to the Group, Nazz tried explaining what happened to Ali.

"And then he just took off for a place he said he'll meditate in a forest!" Nazz explained.

"It seems where your friend is at, is where a Legendary Pokémon resides!" Said Chatot. "I'm sure if Ali can make peace, he will have no problem passing a test."

Suddenly, the group sees Ali walking to the group with his eyes closed.

"Where have YOU been?!" asked Alison.

"Meditating..." said Ali.

"You could've been in grave danger, kid!" Chatot scolded Ali. "Do you know who resides there?!"

"A Pokénon named Jack and a grand elder." Said Ali.

"Yeah, AND A LEGENDARY POKÉMON, Zacian!" Shouted Chatot and that made him froze. "Wait, what did you say his name was?"

"Jack." Ali repeated.

"So that's his name... I heard Pokémon taking human names since Ginji arrived, but this?!" Chatot looked confused.

"The Grandmaster also taught me this." Ali takes out a huge apple and used Leaf Blade on it, slicing it into diced apple pieces.

"So the great Zacian trusted you with a Sword Move... Interesting..." Chatot looked with a bit of joy in what a fellow explorer can achieve though just peace. "Well then Ali, if you'd like, we can put you as guard duty, protecting Diggersby's Garden!"

"That would be an honor." Ali nodded.

"Okay! Can we stop this honor and peace thing?!" asked Lee. "Even for Rolf's cousin, you should know your duties come first!"

"Rolf agrees!" Said Rolf.

"See?!" asked Lee.

"Cousin Ali shall keep his peace in the gardens!" said Rolf. "Who knew a son of a Spirit Priest can have such honor doing work like that?!"

"A gentle silence pleases even the afterlife." Ali smiled as he put away his Leaf Blade.

"I'd want a sword!" Said Ed.

"Jack has also gave me this Technical Machine." Said Ali. "In case I didn't pass the ceremony, anything like a claw from a Totodile can also be used as a sword."

"Yay, my finger's a sword!" Ed took the TM into his cabin room.

"Ed! Wait up!" shouted Eddy.

"Well, good to have you back, Ali." Said May.

"You may be strange and too peaceful, but now, I'm more better to see you again." Said Sarah as she went back to her cabin and yawned. "Come on, Jimmy."

"Bye." Jimmy waved as he walks to Sarah's cabin.

"Well, Plank and I should go to bed right now, who Evolvo Evolution was so much fun?!" Asked Jonny as he goes into his cabin.

"I suppose we all can use a rest." Ali chuckled.

"Well, let's go to sleep team, tomorrow is another day." Said Lee as she and her sisters followed to a cabin.

Everyone went to their cabins and slept through as everyone were starting to have dreams.


	15. Chapter 10: Super Ed

(Chapter 10): Super Ed (ft. Yami Yugi as Grovyle, as he also sounds like him in Pokémon Generation) (Vs Gengar)

Everyone was asleep and were dreaming their own dreams. Marie was dreaming... Dreaming about happy days with her friends, and her crush, Double Dee. (Reason Marie is the one described of her dreams is to make sure no one has an idea that she's having nightmares again like in the last Adventure.)

Even though they are Pokémon, everyone sees each other as humans.

Everyone was having a nice dream, though one was sleep walking through the night, Ed.

Ed was sleep eating once more, and even so he revisited Fruit Forest, and this time. when he woke up, he was all alone, looking everywhere in the shadows.

"Eddy? Double D?" Ed shivered and froze. And then, he runs screaming, waking up all of the Feral Pokémon.

(MONSTER HOUSE!)

Ed was surrounded by feral, angry Pokémon. He prepared for the worst. "Guys, remember me when you drink Gravy!"

"Mind Freeze!" Shouted a female voice as every feral Pokémon were frozen and immobilised!

"Vacuum Punch!" Another female voice ordered as she punched through 5 Pokémon.

"Now girls! Escape!" The third female voice used an orb and teleported Ed and themselves out of there!

Ed looked around and was inside a mansion of some sort.

"Where am I?" Ed picked his teeth with his claw as he feels something jammed in there. He turns around to find 3 Feminine Pokémon behind him.

"Are you okay, young Totodile?" asked a Lopunny from the team.

"Um, yeah." He said while shivering and picking his teeth.

"You should be more careful coming out at night." Said a Gardevoir.

"Especially with feral Pokémon who are more angier at night. As seen so with some very strange Pokémon late at night, wearing black capes with an R on them." Said a Medicham.

"Team Rocket?" Asked Ed.

This made the women surprised as they huddled close.

"Who is this kid?" asked Medicham.

"He knows something more about that dangerous group." Gardevoir stated a fact.

"Whoever this kid is, we got to get every answer from him." Lopunny suggested.

"DOUBLE DEE! EDDY!" Ed explores the mansion as he finds his friends.

"Wait, did he just say some sort of human names?!" asked Lopunny. "Like that Ginji human?!"

"Wait! Come back!" Lopunny and the girls ran after him.

Ed walked out to the main hall as there was a giant sleepover with all of the Women Pokémon from every team, which they were asleep. Ed tried being sneaky as possible as he took a sight seed he saved as a snack. He sees a way out to find his friends, and that reminds him why he must return to base.

(Flashback)

"Anything can work for that Key Technical Machine, as a vine, blade or claw, like Ed's finger may be used as a sword." Ali explained while holding his Leaf Blade.

(End Flashback)

"Of course!" Ed remembered teaching himself cut in replacement of his Melee Move! Ed ran outside the mansion and got the yard where he heard his name.

"ED!" Shouted Eddy and Double D from the forest.

"I'm coming!" Ed ran back into the forest.

"Oh no! He's back inside the forest!" Medicham alerted her allies.

Eddy and Double Dee were fighting feral Pokémon and looking for Ed.

"I hope he can arrive soon!" Double Dee spat fire on a feral Victreebel.

"Try fighting when you have no special attacks than Normal type!" Eddy used his Exterminate Melee attack to ward off the Pokémon.

Ed jumped out of a bush and bumped into Double Dee and Eddy as they rolled away from the monster house! And suddenly a bright light glowed!

Ed, Edd and Eddy Evolvo Evolved into different forms! Ed has his back triangle scales that glowed yellow. Not only does Double Dee look like metal, his fur is metal, with the same case as Eddy.

"Hey! I remember this!" Eddy smirked. "How about we try Metal Claw!" Eddy charged and slashed away incoming Pokémon.

"Alright! I'll join!" Double Dee battled. "Lava Plume!" Double Dee's back explodes with fire as every feral Pokémon ran away, until Ed was surrounded by Pineco's.

"Thunder Blade!" Ed used his finger as a sword and stunned the Bug Pokémon before they exploded.

"Steam Stream!" Edd blasted hot steam at the Bugs and warded them away.

(Steam made the weather foggy!)

The Eds were fighting back to back to defend themselves, though each one had got tired.

That's when the girl team appeared and saw the teamwork of the Eds.

"Hey! Is that the Totodile from earlier?!" asked Medicham.

"He looks different." Gardevoir observed.

"No matter, we must help defend!" Lopunny said with determination!

And with that something in Ed's mouth activates that transformed the women! Gardevoir was crowned as sheets of ice made her blue and white like an elegant princess! Lopunny gained beauty and grace within a unique gymnast fighting style! And finally, Medicham learned to move faster at lightning speed like a ninja as her clothes became black and pink!

(Team Charm Evolvo Evolved into JNL Gardevoir, JNL Medicham and JNL Lopunny!)

The girls helped the Eds and attacked the feral Pokémon! Gardevoir blasted a surge of ice all over the forest to make it hail! Lopunny danced around the feral Pokémon dodging and countering every move while Medicham blasted through a lot of Pokémon!

After moments of exhaustion, the forms wore off... Leaving the heroes defenseless.

"No... This can't be..." said Double Dee.

"We can still... fight..." Eddy is on one knee trying to hold himself.

As the feral Pokémon were appearing more and more, four more Pokémon arrived to the rescue! A Grovyle, a Pink Celebi, a Dusknoir and a Drowzee!

"Your back up, request, my ladies." said Drowzee.

"Thanks, Drowzee!" said the Women!

"Now let's find out where the Pokémon are hiding!" said the Grovyle. "Celebi! Mind Read where this is all coming from!"

"You got it, Yugi, sweetie!" Said the Pink Celebi as she detects a Gengar with a black cape with a red capital R! "Dusknoir! Sir Drowzee! Shadow Ball on that plant!"

"Here we go!" Dusknoir and Drowzee cups a shadow in their hands as they blast it from their hands to the plant to reveal a Ghost Pokémon!

"Gengar?!" Medicham was surprised.

"Long time no see, Medicham! Same to you, traitor Eddy!" shouted Gengar.

"You were going to hurt me!" shouted Eddy. "If anything, YOU'RE the traitors!"

Gengar cackled. "Oh foolish Pokémon think they can stop a Pokémon like me! But did you know I'm about to go nearly a pint of my power tiring you out!"

"Then allow US to show you what a pinch of OUR power can do!" Dusknoir chuckled grimmly. "Celebi! Drowzee! Psychic Attack!"

Celebi and Drowzee lifted Gengar off the ground and was tossed everywhere, slamming into obstacles! After ten slams, Celebi and Drowzee dropped Gengar!

"You'll regret the day you gave up on Team Meanies, Medicham!" Gengar grumbled.

"I am happy with my new team!" Medicham stood her ground.

Gengar got up and cackled again. "Try defeating me when it's one on one, Medicham!" Gengar blasted a spell to teleport the victim, but suddenly, Ed got in the way!

Ed looked around and saw nightmares of everyone in Treasure Town, fueling the nightmarish Pokémon!

"So! YOU are the one responsible for bringing me Eddy and Medicham! I must thank you with a quick, painless ending! Goodbye, young Totodile!" Gengar prepared to fight.

(Battle beginning!)

"I pulled my own finger!" Ed commented randomly.

"What?!" asked Gengar.

"Smells funny." Ed continued to say random things.

(Battle starting!)

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT! REEKING MY DREAM HOUSE?! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Gengar shouted angrily.

(Battle Begin!)

(Gengar 1000 HP)

(Ed 120/120 HP LV18)

(Hints: Someone you may reach is here.)

Ed and Gengar ran to each other! Ed glowed as he made a chomping sound with his mouth, ready to bite!

(New Region Totodile Electric/Water:

1\. Thunder Blade (Cut + Thunder Blade)

2\. Ice Blade (Cut + Ice Fang)

3\. Water Gun

4\. Dragon Sword (Cut + Dragon Claw))

Ed charged with his finger sparking to his claw as he charged at Gengar!

Meanwhile, Marie was having a nightmare herself. It was about how Double Dee liked May more than her, and Double Dee was leaving Marie.

"Please Double Dee... Don't do this to me..." Marie begged until she saw a Portal from her dream coming into the TV! She looked closer and found a regional variant Totodile fighting a Ganger using his finger as a sword.

Upon dodging and taking hits while dealing damage, Ed has been suffering from low health.

"Ed!" Marie shouted as she went to the fridge and found some Sitrus Berries! She takes a handful and runs into the TV, breaking through the barrier!

...

Ed was on one knee as he was low on Power for his Sword Attacks.

(Ed 20/120)

"Foolish Totodile! This is my full power! How can you possibly beat me?!" Gengar then sees Marie.

"Ed! Catch!" Marie tossed some Sitrus Berries and Ed ate them all, instantly recovering HP upon swallowing and gaining extra Max HP upon eating 4 berries!

(Ed 140/140)

"Who are you?!" asked Gengar.

"I am Ed's friend!" shouted Marie. "And I'm here to fight for my friends!"

Gengar wasn't watching Ed. "How ridiculous-"

SO WARE KATEDO! SUMERO! SUMO DO WA!

Gengar was sent flying across the arena and into the Shadows with a Fusion Attack of two elemental sword attacks!

(Rocket Gengar 1000 - 500 = 500 HP)

Gengar cackled. "Fool! This is all a dream! You can't fight back!"

"If this is a dream, then we can just use our imagination!" Marie smirked. "Quick! Ed! Think of something!"

"CHICKENS!" Ed shouted as a bunch of chickens swarmed the arena.

"What the-?! These aren't Pokémon!" Shouted Gengar as he zapped a chicken, and suddenly, the chickens attacked Gengar! "NO! OW! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOOOOOOO!"

(Chickens used Peck Swarm!)

(Rocket Gengar 500 - Infinite = 0 One hit KO!)

Suddenly the dream wore off as Marie was smiling in her sleep.

Ed reappeared through a blast that summoned a fainted Rocket Gengar and a normal Totodile, that being Ed.

Ed looked up to the sky, and grabbed a badge that's shaped like a Purple Z.

(Ed received a Dream Badge!)

"Shiny!" Ed chuckled.

"Ed! You did it! You defeated the Gengar!" Shouted Double in Joy as Team Future and Team Charm arrested Gengar.

"It was Marie." said Ed.

"Huh?" asked everyone but the fainted Gengar.

"Marie fed me these berries and I feel so good!" Ed pats his stomach, though it was full of fruit instead of berries, though he can feel like he ate the tasty berries.

"So, Marie has found a new ally, ey, Double Dee?!" Eddy teased.

"She's not my girlfriend! No one is!" Double Dee silenced Eddy as Eddy went to Ed to pin the badge right next to the Fruit Badge.

"Thanks for collecting these, Monobrow!" Eddy pats Ed as Ed picks his teeth and got a gemstone out. "Hey! What's that?!"

"It's Jonny's stone from the trip!" Said Double Dee. "This must be the trigger of the new forms Jonny and the rest of us are getting!"

"Cool! Now no one can stop us!" Eddy put the stone away. "Well, now we can rest."

Suddenly, the sun starts to rise. Everyone looked to enjoy the light.

"Hey look, a sunrise..." Said Celebi.

"It's been a long time since we've seen them." said Dusknoir.

"Indeed, Dusknoir." Yugi grins as he grabs Gengar from escaping. "Now let's go take this creep to the Pokémon Prison!"

And with that, Team Future left with Gengar.

"Protection, mistresses?" asked Mr Drowzee.

"No need." said Gardevoir.

"Alright. We best head back to camp." Eddy cuts the moment and runs from the forest.

"Eddy! Wait up!" Said Double D as he ran with Eddy.

As Ed was about to follow, he was stopped.

"Hey wait!" said Lopunny. "What's your name?"

"Ed." Said the young Totodile.

"Well, Ed, I hope we will meet each other again!" Lopunny smiled.

"Good bye, Ed." said Gardevoir.

"Don't forget about us!" Medicham waved as Ed follows the rest of the Eds.

"Who were they?" Ed asked himself.

(End of Rocket Chapter)


	16. Chapter 11: mEDitate (The Intermission)

**(A/N): I told you I haven't given up on this! I just need to relax, and now I finally did so by writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy the memey Entries from the bottom.**

* * *

(Chapter 11): mEDitate (The Intermission)

...

Upon working as a Ranger, Rolf got a job a self owned farmer as he and his Cousin, Ali, were two powered swords, both weilding a Leaf Blade, using them to dig patches to plant Berry Seeds. Alison was there to practice tackling a bag full of dirt, watching the two Farmer Boys of the Cul-de-sac Kids, plant and meditate. Upon learning this by the now Physician Doctor, Alakazam, who's now named Doctor Alakazam, meditating is actually a hidden move used to up the power of those with calm minds and concentration.

It may be a chore for Alison, but to Rolf and Ali, ot was a taste and share of being one with nature. No animals to eat, but luckily, the berries have a tendency of meat, of the combination was right.

If Rolf and Ali remembered right... It was a Dash of Cheri Berry Sauce, Mashed Potatoes, a Squeezed Juiced Leek, a blend of Enigma and Occa Berries (Dried, smoked, and them powdered, rehydrated with some bean water with a cup of shredded Pepper Moomoo Cheese (Moomoo Milk, Moomoo Butter, with diced Tamato Berries) and let it drain with the water steam cooking the potato mixtureabove with punctured holes in an extra Dutch Oven below. And if they want it juicier, broil it with the "meat" water inside the extra pot.

Upon looking at the abandoned surpluss of Team Rocket's Prison Island, the Eds salvaged anything useful, from most things, they have led to growing Potatoes, Beans, Apples, Wheat for Toast, Sugar Canes for Jawbreakers, Leeks, Herbs, veggies for salads, some tropical fruit trees like Bananas, Coconuts, and Citrus to prevent sickness.

The Pokémon were paying Rolf and Ali good money for their hard earned work, and introduction to new flavor blends. Rolf may eat disgustingly weird foods, but it doesn't change the fact he doesn't know the basics of making curry, fake meat, and spicy sauces as well as excellent seasonings.

From afar, a Scorbunny arrived with a Fennekin, that being the Fennekin bored out of her mind.

"Hello there, strange travelers!" Rolf greeted while he was just watering his plants, hearing the Scorbunny's stomach grumbling. "Oh, Cousin Ali, fetch these travelers something to eat, yes?"

"Your wish is my command, Cousin Rolf." Ali got to a tree and used Razor Leaf to cut down two apples from the tree, taking them to the two famished Pokémon. "Here, eat to your heart's content."

The Scorbunny looked at the apple, then starts eating it rapidly. The Fennekin joined, eating at the same pace.

"Ugh! No chips!" The Froakie whined.

"Forgive my partner here, she's not from around here." Said the Scorbunny. "We are humans living in a Pokémon's body."

"So Rolf hears." The Foreign Farmer replied. "Rokf happens to be one of them too. Now tell Rolf, what happened that led the wandering travelers onto Rolf's farm, yes?"

"Well, we... I mean, Lemon Brooke, were sent to defend the portal, but the champions gave up... And so... Here we are..." The Scorbunny sighed.

"You dragged me into this, doofus!" Froakie turned her head away. "This place stinks, I wanna play some videogames and livestream!"

"Ah, the Kids of the Digital Era, I see." Ali replied shaking his head. "May those who sit behind a screen all of their lives, remember the times where you need skills to survive..."

"I can no scope a sniper miles away!" Froakie smirked, catching the Farmer's attention. "I was a beast at Gun Babe 3 Online!" This made the two farmers disappointed.

"Pardon me.. My name is Steve, and this is Amy." The Scorbunny replied.

"Rolf is Rolf, and this is Cousin Ali!" Rolf introduced the duo, when suddenly, he heard a female's grunt along with some thuds of heavy bags. "And that's Alison, a Ranger sent to meditate!"

"Meditate! EW!" Amy looked around and found a Jawbreaker, runs to it and engulfs it into her cheek! "Sooooooo goooooood~."

"Alison?" Steve realized. "Wait, you're Rolf! Your cousin is Ali... Do you know Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah?!"

"Yes!" Rolf replied.

"Lee, Marie amd May?!" Steve continued.

"The single mom Kanker Girls, yes!" Rolf answered.

"So you know Ed, Edd and Eddy?!" Steve got his hopes up.

"Everyone is here, bunny boy!" Rolf looked confused.

"I FOUND THE PEACH CREEK KIDS!" Steve screamed to the Pokémon World as a flock of Pidove flew away. "Now we can-"

"Take us home?" Asked Rolf, "It's not possible. Those who enyer may never come back. But right now, they're sealing the portal outside our homes. Prepare for the horns of the skies!"

Suddenly, a loud brass toot sounded off as a giant roar of three dragons combined shutting down the Portal from Peach Creek.

"Great! Now how do we get home?!" Asked Amy.

"Go home?! Why not just talk to the great dragons of Space and Time, do you live under a rock?!" Rolf explained.

"So wait, you knew you could arrive back?" Asked Steve.

"Since Team Rocket is here, we best stay to destroy them all from using portals to the outside world." Ali replied. "But for now... Let's enjoy our time of peace for when we come back into battle."

"To battle?" Asked Steve.

"Rangers are here to fight for the world in trouble!" Rolf stood in pride. "Every ranger sacrifice themselves to return those who can't come back, back into their homes!"

"Cool story, bro." Amy commented.

"Now, we shall celebrate the time of peace with some Samurai Tea."

"Heheh, Samurai Tea?" Amy spat out her Jawbreaker and placed it on a banana leaf. "Count me in."

"Well, Amy, I didn't know you're into Tea." Said Steve, impressed.

Ali did the same ceremony when he and Samurai Jack served to the old Zen Darmanitan, only at a large amount.

Soon enough, everyone had a taste, and then, Amy chugged it all down.

"So! Good! You should be a tea maker!" Amy pats the young Bulbasaur with her hand.

Ali chuckled, and then came the Eds, one of them, who was Eddy, had the Rocket Cape on with two shiny badges. One of them was an Apple with a green leaf on the stem withna bite mark, the other was a Purple "Z", and underneath those badges are the names that where the Pokémon who were defeated, written, or printed by a Smeargle.

"Hey, Ali! You got any Apples?!" Asked Eddy. "Wigglytuff wants them!"

"Eddy! Is that you?!" Asked Steve.

"Well, yeah, you see these badges on my cape?! I'm a Team Rocket Slayer!" Eddy posed.

"Marie and I beat the ghost!" Ed commented the truth.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy replied.

"No way! It's you inside, a Meowth's Body?!" Steve looked amazed. "And if Ed's the Totodile, then that means Double Dee is the Cyndaquil!"

"Something tells me, he's not from around here, is he?" Eddy groaned.

"Well, given the facts that he doesn't recognize us, he's probably from the real world from the portal. Poor thing..." Double Dee felt empathy. "You'll get used to society here, all we need to do is train you for battle."

"Look at him! He's a small Scorbunny!" Eddy replied. "How can he possibly help us?!"

"It's true, I'm more of a Pacifist." Steve replied.

"Then of course, you can stay with the farm while Rolf goes to battle! Cousin Ali will make sure you take care of the berry trees, yes?" Rolf offered.

"Hey! Dorks!" Kevin called out, still having the habit of calling the Eds "Dorks" since it wasn't easy to get out when you called them that for years. "We got a Rocket Pursuit! Prepare for everything you can! We'll be waiting for you near Chatot, with Marie!" Kevin left.

Steve looked angry from Kevin's tone.

"I know he may not seem like it, but he's friends with us now, and it's hard for him to get out of his bullying habits." Double Dee explained.

"Like I said, we need those Apples!" Eddy ordered.

Ali then picks out a few Apples and used the Psychic Hotline to teleport them to base, using a Clear Bell.

"Apples delivered." Said Ali.

"Alright!" Eddy smiled. "Now let's head back before Wigglytuff thinks of putting his fat hands after them!" Eddy then runs to where Kevin left, with his cape flying behind him.

"Well, we'll see you again, Rolf." Double Dee walked away. "Coming, Ed?"

"I'm a Swordsman!" Ed lifted his finger as a claw flicks up as he wags it around like a sword stuck to a finger, he then follows Double Dee back to base.

"Tough days, huh?" Asked Steve.

"Believe me." Ali sighed. "Best relax when you can."

"Alright! It's time to harvest the Milk!" Rolf went to the other side of the road.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Asked Steve.

"Madame Milky always asked me to harvest her milk!" Rolf replied.

"So, if we're Pokémon... oh dear..." Steve was about to throw up.

"All in the day's work." Ali pats the Scorbunny.

Steve sighs. "The price of being the pacifist..."

(Sound Off Call)

Peach Creek Army

1\. Ed (Water)

2\. Edd (Fire)

3\. Eddy (Normal)

4\. Nazz (Normal)

5\. Rolf (Grass)

6\. Kevin (Fire)

7\. Sarah (Water)

8\. Jonny & Plank (or Bone) (Ground)

9\. Jimmy (Normal)

10\. May (Grass)

11\. Marie (Electric)

12\. Lee (Fire)

13\. Steve (Fire)

14\. Amy (Water)

(Back Up Teams Available)

1\. Team Charm: Medicham, Gardevoir, Lopunny, Drowzee

2\. Team Future: Yami Yugi (Grovyle), Celebi, Dusknoir, Sableye

3\. Team Babies: Baby Pheromosa, Baby Buzzwole, Baby Nihilego, Baby Bacephalon

4\. Team Gold Rank: Alakazam, Tyranitar, Charizard, Emolga

5\. Team Star: Star (Kirlia), Marco (Combusken), Tom (Alolan Marowak), Janna (Pikachu)

Recruits Collected:

1\. Fandroid (Melmetal)

2\. Bat Owl (Decidueye)

3\. Bat Coon (Obstagoon)

4\. Charlie Chaplin (Mr Rime)

5\. Blue (Panpour)

6\. Berry (Pansear)

7\. Lime (Pansage)

8\. Sonic (Alolan Sandslash)

9\. Mario (Hawlucha)

10\. Bowser (Turtonator)

* * *

**(A/N): That's a whole lot of cameos, Afterdreamer. I know, but I just came to shoutout all of the cameos I listed. Leave a review if you can list all of the cameos in this chapter. Until we see again, on the next chapter.**


	17. Save File 1

Pokémon Edventure 2: Mystery Dungeon Save 1

Platoon Collection

Defenders:

Sarah/Squirtle

Eddy/Meowth (Kantonian/Alolan/Galarian)

Jonny and Plank/Cubone (Kantonian/Alolan)

Alison/Mudkip

May/Chicorita

Jimmy/Eevee

Ali/Bulbasaur/?

Attackers:

Kevin/Charmander

Ed/Totodile

Rolf/Treecko

Lee/Torchic

Marie/Pikachu

Edd/Cyndaquil

Nazz/Skitty

Platoons Assembled:

1\. Team Future (Yami Yugi [Grovyle]/Celebi/Dusknoir)

2\. Team Charm (Medicham/Gardevoir/Lopunny/Mister Drowzee)

3\. Team Gold (Doctor Alakazam/Builder Tyranitar/Charizard the Officer/Cheerleader Emolga)

4\. Team Chimp Kids (Blue [Panpour]/Berry [Pansear]/Lime [Pansage])

5\. Team Champions (Minum [Blossom]/ Samurai Jack [Zacian]/ Johnny Bravo [Buzzwole], Shaggy [Sawk])

6\. Team Babies: (Baby Pheromosa, Baby Buzzwole, Baby Nihilego, Baby Bacephalon)

7\. Team Space Star: (Star (Kirlia), Marco (Combusken), Tom (Alolan Marowak), Janna (Pikachu))

8\. Team Sea Stars (Spongebob [Politoad], Patrick [Staryu], Sandy [Pachirisu], Squidward [Malamar])

Rocket Prisoners:

1\. Tsareena (Fruit Badge) (Grass Move: Tropical Storm)

2\. Gengar (Dream Badge) (Ghost Move: Haunting Nightmare)

3\. To Be Revealed (Hint: Fairy)

4\. ?

5\. ?

6\. ?

7\. ?

8\. ?

9\. ?

10\. ?

11\. ?

12\. ?

* * *

**More funny cameos arriving soon after the next Rocket Saga, coming up next chapter.**


End file.
